


WANING CRESCENT

by Cozzykoto



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Bloodlust, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Mating Bites, No character bashing, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Jasper Hale, Slight Canon Divergence, True Mates, Vampire Bites, Vampires, will add tags as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 37,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozzykoto/pseuds/Cozzykoto
Summary: Alice didn't want to let him go, for a long time he was everything to her even if there relationship wasn't perfect. But once she started having visions of a human who would change his life for the better, Alice decides that she would rather die then steal his future.All she wanted was for Jasper Whitlock-Hale to overflow with happiness, even if it costed her own.
Relationships: Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Charlotte/Peter (Twilight), Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale/Original Character(s), Jasper Hale/Original Female Character(s), Past Jasper Hale/Alice Cullen, Past Jasper Hale/Maria
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	1. Visions

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got bit by the twilight bug after the release of Midnight sun so...Jasper has always been my favorite character and here we are going to explore him with the added twist of a true mate. Also here is a link to the playlist I created for this fic! Hope you enjoy
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLqTaawCKFzMw2J7I-HTkVTmkYGOXQKPW0

WANING CRESCENT

Preface

**Visions**

_Jasper is in his room, it looks different than the normal set up that Alice is used to. All of Alice’s décor is gone, as if she never existed inside the small space. The walls are different too, instead of pure white they are a dark blue, almost black. In place of Alice’s items are hundreds of books that litter the walls, bookcases, wall shelves and any other unused space. It’s hectic in an orderly way, as if everything had its place in the chaos of clutter._

_There is a new addition to the rooms furniture as well, large paintings of various types of birds, a desk lamp that sits on the landing, and a small messy mattress that sits on the floor with no bed frame. It seems more of a convent place to sit rather than an actual bed for sleeping. On the messily spread bed is where Jasper sits, a small sly smile pulled the corner of his lip that lights up his face as he strums on his guitar. It was a feat that he’d yet to master, but here he strummed skillfully and carefully with the tips of his fingers. As he plucks the fragile steel strings he sings angelically in his smooth southern drawl. The sunlight from the window adjacent to the bed casts a warm orange hue on Jaspers face, causing him to glisten. It’s like the refraction of light shimmering over a thousand diamonds. He’s beautiful as he sits there, but he’s also not alone, his amber honey eyes lift to peer into another set. Ones not indicative of a vampire._

_Her eyes were like the return of spring, bright green with small glittering flecks of the softest gold. She has a square shaped face that was exemplified by the pronounced jawline and beautify high cheekbones. Her smile was like the moon, subtle but illuminating as she hums along with the tune Jasper is playing. Her glossy ebony curls bounced with her laughter as she sits in front of the blonde vampire, enjoying the softness of the mattress. Her mouth moves, as if she’s saying something, but there is no sound that comes out. Jasper seems to respond with a laugh as she reaches for his hand._

_He stops playing to look at her fingers as she waits patiently for him to touch her. He reaches back willingly but cautiously, his fingers barley skimming her warm skin with his light touch. It’s as if he didn’t trust himself to do more. The girl seems to catch on to his hesitance and confidently threads her pale fingers with his much paler ones. Jasper takes an unneeded breath sucked in though his teeth, his shoulders are tense. He’s scared. Scared he will hurt her._

_Slowly, oh so slowly he moves his fingers to clasp hers, joining their hands together in a light grip. The girl gives him a reassuring smile before moving closer, raising herself on her knees and curving forward over the guitar. It’s obvious that she’s leaning in for a kiss but instead of a smile, a painful expression twists Jaspers features. His lips are pressed down into a hard line as if he disapproves of her behavior. He purposely stops breathing to try and get a hold over himself before he does something he will regret. His hand that holds his guitar clenches hard, cracking the neck of the instrument as he tries to keep his other hand placid and relaxed. His swallow is reflexive an action kept from his distant human life as she moves just a bit closer. He tries to stay very still because he knows that with one wrong movement he could break her. The thought is sickening yet thrilling and he feels like he’s caught on the precipice of being powerful and powerless. Powerful enough to withstand her this close to him but powerless enough to give into her bloods seductive song. He’s trapped between instinct and desire and his gift seems to amplify the feelings in an interesting way. It makes venom pool in his mouth, in preparation to suck the very life from her veins or to change her into a snarling disgusting monster like him he really can’t be sure._

_The girls other hand reaches up to rest on Jasper’s shoulder and rubs soothing circles there, but he stays tense all the same, careful and diligent. A beautiful blush blooms across her cheeks as she gets lost in his beautiful swirling eyes that are thick with longing. At the rush of her sweet blood so close to him Jasper shuts his eyes tight. His fist on the guitar’s neck tightens harder, snapping it in half in a loud **crack**._

Alice blinks as her vision cuts abruptly short and though she doesn’t technically need to breathe, she can’t help but draw a breath. She stumbles slightly in shock and her head throbs at the strain her gift puts on her. Jasper quickly rushes from across the living room to catch her, his hands gentle on her shoulders as he squeezes. Concern swims in the depths of his black eyes and she knows he feels her confusion and stress.

“Alice, what did you see?” he questions her with an even tone and feels a soothing wave of calm wash over her. She knows its Jaspers influence and is grateful because it helps her get her bearings.

“I-It was nothing serious.” She smiles brightly at him and pulls herself lightly from his grasp. It was a half-truth. She had been seeing the girl for a while which told her that the relationship between Jasper and the girl was very solid compared to the normal liquidity of her others visons. It meant that it wasn’t based on changing decisions. It would happen. The only other time her visions were so strong was when they pertained to meeting Jasper and joining the Cullen's.

At first it was shocking seeing Jasper, her husband, with another woman human or not. The jealousy had burned hot in the normally bubbly vampire. She knew he didn’t really do anything wrong yet, but seeing him with someone else had caused her to pull away. But now she pulled away for a different reason. In her visions Jasper had looked almost unrecognizable from the tense fearful vampire in front of her now.

Jasper had always been a little different from the rest of the Cullen clan, mostly due to the painful, bloodthirsty upbringing as a newborn. Jasper had closed himself off from emotions and interacting with others. It was only with Alice’s help that he started to open up again. Even if it wasn’t as much as Alice had hoped. He never wanted to talk about his past and work through it, he only wanted to repress everything that made him who he was as a human and as a vampire before the Cullen’s.

But the Jasper Alice sees in those small snippets of future was a completely different being. His eyes were alight, swimming with something that would have brought joyous tears to her eyes if she could cry. Genuine happiness. It swell inside of Jasper Whitlock for the first time in the 55 years that Alice had known him, perhaps since he’d been turned. It stung Alice a bit that she couldn’t be the one to affect him like that but it all stemmed from the human. With the girl, he had an air of confidence in himself that Alice could practically feel, even if it was only for a moment. He was stable and Alice had a theory it was all the girls doing. She had realized it quite suddenly one night after mulling over the visions in her head. This was Jaspers true mate.

If Alice was honest, something had always felt odd in her relationship with Jasper. Nothing was ever truly wrong with their intimacy but it wasn’t… perfect. Most vampire relationships were like that because finding a true mate was a rarity. But still, they were both fine with that, they were genuinely happy to the point that it almost felt like they may have been a truly mated pair.

Alice and Jasper had gotten married at Carlisle's suggestion, he saw how close the two of them were and at the time it seemed right. For the first time in Alice’s life she felt secure, like everything had fallen into place. After all, they did love and care for each other deeply.

They understood each other and had both tasted the cruelty this new life had brought; Jasper in the Southern Vampire Wars and Alice with her dark past within the asylum. She still needed to figure out.

Either way, they had both been bloodily forced into life as an undead unlike the other Cullen's. They both had to constantly fight for survival and once they met, they always had each other. However things were going to change and they couldn’t continue in this false happiness any longer, the girl was coming. And soon.

Jasper wouldn’t be able to resist the magnetic pull towards the human, he would feel the bond in his very soul. No matter what Alice wanted or did she wouldn’t be able to stop it, not without out right murder. That wouldn’t end well for anyone, most of all Jasper and to Alice that was simply unacceptable. She never wanted to take away Jaspers happiness, not even for her own. He was going to be so happy and that’s all that mattered.

“You’ve been acting strange lately...distant.” Jasper speaks after a long moment of silence. His tone was short as he gives her a pointed stare. She could see the inklings of anger peeking through his caring eyes, the major making an appearance.

The major was a part of Jasper’s personality he liked to keep under lock and key. He was ashamed of his past, of the acts of pure carnage that he had induced not only to humans but their own kind. The savagery Jasper and his coven had wreaked upon Texas and its surrounding boarders had been pure and utter controlled chaos. Sometimes that part of him reared its head, especially when he was upset. Even now Alice could feel anger bubble up inside herself. He was projecting. If the major was here, that showed he was losing a bit of his concentrated control and she knew why.

He was upset she wasn’t telling him anything and understandably so because Jasper was the family’s main line of defense when dealing with possible threats. His military mind and prowess made him supremely skilled when it came to damage control. He was always trying to figure things out, plan for the absolute worst and have a backup plan for those plans. It all stemmed from his time with the Civil War, Maria and being a nomad for a few years. Alice didn’t blame him.

But that wasn’t the only reason why Jasper was so upset, he had always been jealous of her and Edwards close relationship. Alice and Edward instantly clicked ever since she joined the family, mostly due to their similarly unique gifts. They understood each other in a way that Jasper would never fully understand and that had always put a damper on their relationship. Edward would always be just a brother to Alice but the obvious closeness the two always had seemed to make Jasper extremely jealous. But the main problem at the moment was that Edward knew why Alice had been distancing herself and Jasper didn’t. It really wasn’t Edwards fault, he tried to stay out of their heads to give them the illusion of privacy. But it was just that, an illusion and the Cullen's loved smoke and mirrors.

There was also the fact that Jasper got more irritable when he hadn’t eaten and by the thick inky black of his hardened eyes it had been…awhile. That was only exacerbated when Edward would come home reeking of Bella Swan. He had taken to watching over the girl as she slept, without her knowledge under the guise of protection and fascination. Alice was just glad he was doing something instead of being so indecisive all the time. The others weren’t as accepting especially Jasper for obvious reasons.

Jasper already had a hard enough time controlling himself around humans at school, so when Edward eventually came home it put a significant strain on Jasper’s self-control. Alice just hoped she could prepare Jasper a bit more before he finally met his true match. It seemed like a cruel twist of fate that Jasper would be mated to a human before he fully accepted the vegetarian lifestyle. If only she was born a century later…

Pecking Jasper on the nose, Alice grabs his hands firmly and her eyes drop to his arms. Half crescents and teeth impressions are scared into his flesh and she gives an involuntary wince. His scars were always something that Alice had a hard time getting past, even after all this time. It was in a vampire’s nature to protect themselves from danger and Jasper was obviously very dangerous. The marks served as a reminder to friend and foe alike that he was not to be messed with. Even now by the change in expression on Jaspers face Alice knew he felt her reluctance to look at them and the small twinge of fear she was to slow to repress.

She hoped the girl would be more sensitive

“It’s really nothing Jazz, I’m just thirsty. Let’s hunt.”

_There was one thing she knew, she was going to make sure Jasper Whitlock Hale was happy even if he hated her for it._


	2. Creatures of the Forest.

**Creatures of the Forest**

They moved to the small town of Forks.

It was sudden and immediate like a flash of lightning in the middle of a storm, gone before you could blink.

Sudden was the best way to put it but, not unexpected if Clare was being completely honest with herself. The move to Forks was strategic on her mother’s part, the move to a small town community in the middle of nowhere would serve as a perfect escape. Her parents didn’t exactly have the best relationship, it was fought with a slew of problems and that was obvious to Clare even at a small age. So a divorce in the future had always felt eminent, most of the time Clare had wished they would get it over with.

By some sort of miracle Clare’s prayers had been answered in the form of a family scandal, adultery committed by her father. Clare wasn’t proud of the fact that she was overjoyed about the divorce but her mother had suffered worse atrocities from the likes of her father. If this was the only way that her mother would finally leave then Clare wouldn’t let regret diminish the victory.

It might have seemed heartless to find extreme joy in the split, but she knew her mother was happy for the change as well. Many nights of crying and heartache were finally over for the Robertson women. What they had wanted was a fresh start, a clean slate to rebuild their lives.

The house that they moved into was “cozy” and “quaint” according to the realtor. In reality, it was a shack of a two story home with the upper potion consisting of a small bedroom, a bathroom, and a small closet. The lower floor offered a modest living room, small kitchen and another bedroom. Thankfully her mom had let her take the upper portion for herself while her mom took the room downstairs. She was thankful that at least one good thing, besides getting rid of their father, came out of the move. Not to say that Clare thought it was all bad, she was excited for the new climate.

By nature she was very pale, almost to the point of looking sickly. So the change from mostly hot and dry to cold and wet was drastic in a thrilling sort of way. Everything was so lush and spectacularly green in Forks, it felt like moving to an enchanted forest in a fairytale. Too bad her life was anything but.  
With a sigh Clare looked around her new bedroom with a critical eye. She still had some boxes shoved into the corner to unpack later in the week, they were mostly fantasy novels, a few western books, and maybe one or two romance novels that she enjoyed reading. Even she liked a bit a romance once in a while, but if she was being honest, it was kind of embarrassing.

Her bed was pushed into the corner one of the sides flush against the wall, giving her more floor space. The floor itself was hard wood, but she covered it with a plush emerald colored carpet that went well with the dark brown paint of her walls. On the back wall there was a decently sized window covered with crème colored curtains. Beside that was a dresser that thankfully already had her clothes neatly folded inside it. Along the wall opposite to her bed was her work desk, which housed her laptop, pens and other things needed for schoolwork. On either side were bookshelves that held various stuffed animal’s books and other knickknacks. She thought it was a pretty standard room but wanted to add a few things like a chair for her desk and maybe a few posters on her wall. At the moment though she wasn’t too worried about it because today was her first day at school. She was already too worried about how her day would go to really think about her lack luster decoration job.

With one more look at her room to make sure she didn’t forget anything she shrugged on her bag on and moved to walk down the narrow set of steps. Normally she didn’t like to eat in the morning, but her mother had insisted on having their first family breakfast in the new house. Clare only complied a little, wanting to snag something small before leaving. At first her mom was upset but with a little convincing, mostly due to Clare being unfamiliar with the area, her mom agreed that leaving a bit early would be the best. She did have to get to school on time after all. However the tradeoff was family dinner which was kind of worse, since her mom was admittedly a terrible cook, but Clare took what she could get.

Walking to the threshold of the kitchen she was greeted by the soft smell of buttermilk batter, warm blueberries, and maple syrup. Her mother stood at the stove flipping pancakes, some with the delicious fruit, others without. It would have been a perfect sight if not for the empty kitchen area that felt cold and lifeless. They had only unpacked the essentials like plates, cups, a few pans, and forks. The rest sat in boxes tucked neatly in the corner in stacks that lined the wall. Thankfully her mother had labeled almost every box, much to her annoyance but Clare admitted that it was smart. Just super time consuming.

They didn’t have much that they brought with them, just the essential items, the rest still resided in the small apartment in Philly with her father.  
When Clare fully stepped into the kitchen it’s with the intent to say good morning, but apparently her mother didn’t hear her come down the stairs and is startled when she sees movement in her peripherals.

“Jesus Clare you startled me!” her mother croaks a hand pressed firmly to her chest as if to steady her rapidly beating heart.

“Sorry” Clare chuckles and moves to pick up a pancake and shove it into her mouth greedily

“Hawt-hawt” Clare gasps as soon as the fresh pancake hits her mouth forcing her to intake air to not burn herself. Even with the pain she can feel the feathery lightness of the dough and gush of bitter sweet juice from the blueberries.

“This is why you wait. Patience is a virtue” Her mom scolds playfully before turning back to pour more batter into the pain.

“Mm” Clare hums in reply as she continues to chew the cooling food and glances at herself in mirror that is across the hall in the living room. Clare liked to dress a bit grungy however going to a new school, especially one as secluded and small made her a bit nervous. She wore a pair of black cargo jogger jeans, a grey turtleneck and a red flannel left unbuttoned. This was accompanied by a pair of black combat boots and light jewelry consisting of small sliver studs in her ears and a few rings on her fingers. She hoped she didn’t stand out too much, she really didn’t like a lot of attention.

Clare lets out a sigh as she looks herself over, maybe it was a bit too much. Her mother catches her staring at her reflection, fixing her hair incessantly and laughs.

“I think you look fine dear.” Her mom sooths with a smile and lovingly pats her arm

“I guess.” Clare shrugs and tucks a few curls behind her ear with a shrug as she again grabs another pancake and checks to make sure it’s cool before taking a bite.  
There is a lull in conversation as her mother finishes breakfast and sighs against the counter. It’s obvious that she wants to say something but is hesitating.

“Mom what’s up?” Clare mumbles “You doing okay?”

“It’s, your father” Her mother begins as she wrings the towel in her hands nervously

“Did he try to get back with you already? Ugh the pig!” Clare cuts her mom off with a scowl

“Oh haven’s no. I mean yes he’s tried but, not happening.” She trails off before shaking her head “He actually asked to talk to you.” Her mother bites out as she moves the dishes into the sink and turns to face Clare with a guilty smile. “I told him I’d tell you.”

Clare huffs and shakes her head “I have nothing to say to him.” She sighs crossing her arms defensively.

“I know you don’t want to talk, but he’s still your father.” Her mom tries to reason reaching out to place a hand on Clare’s shoulder. It’s not as comforting as her mother hopes it would be.

“Can we drop this please?” Clare grunts pulling away from her mom with an exasperated sigh and pinches the bridge of her nose. Her father had been trying to talk to her non-stop since they left. The last thing he said to her was to never contact him again and she was planning on adhering to her promise not to.

“Look, I understand where you’re coming from. Just-Just think about it that’s all I’m asking.” Her mom offers and moves to start cleaning dishes. Just the thought of her father makes her lose her appetite.

Clare clicks her tongue while shaking her head “Not gonna happen.” Clare mumbles mostly to herself before turning to leave

“Gotta go, school awaits.” Clare blurts out sarcastically and rushes to make a swift exit but her mom stops her with a light hand on her shoulder.

“Honey. I know this is tough on you. I love you and just want what’s best for you” Her mother tries to reason but Clare s having none of it.

“What’s best for me is not talking to him and you shouldn’t either” is Clare’s quick reply

“I-her mom pauses at the determined look Clare gives her and sighs-just be careful driving. These roads are slicker then what you’re used to.” her mom smiles sadly before moving to give Clare a long hug and a short kiss on the cheek.

“Sure.” Clare brushes the comment off lightly but gives her a long hug back.

“Be home on time, we have lots of unpacking to do” Her mom finishes brightly, as if the conversation before didn’t exist and lets her go with a chuckle. Clare can’t help the groan that escapes but she smiles back.

“Lucky me” She sarcastically grumbles as she moves towards the front door, she can hear her mother chuckling as she walks.

“Love you.” Clare calls back grabbing her heavy coat and keys off the rack. She faintly hears her mom respond as she closes the door behind her

As soon as she steps out onto the small porch, Clare is surrounded by varying hues of deep green and is immediately hit with the smell of fresh pine and morning dew. It brings a smile to her face as she feels the cool droplets of rain splash her hair. The sweet melody of rain hitting the roof sounds like a symphony. A small laugh bubbles from her lips as she pulls her hood up. Nature had always made Clare’s mood lighten significantly, it reminded her of simpler times in her mother’s small garden.

With a deep breath she looks up at the condense clouds that make the sky appear grey and even though it’s overcast she feels overjoyed. The wild landscape of Forks made her feel free, as if for the first time she’s not shackled. She pauses only for a moment to take in the air before making her way down the steps feeling more awake and refreshed. In the gravel driveway sits an old little beat up black Volkswagen beetle. Clare had bought it from a used car lot on her last birthday. Thankfully her dad was a mechanic and was able to fix it up for her. _At least he’s good for something._

There were still a few dings and dents but Clare was proud to own something that she bought with her own money. She didn’t care how pretty it looked as long as it ran and that it was hers. Patting the wet hood with pride Clare hums as she opened the driver’s side door and hops in. Clicking on the radio as she buckles up she pulls out of the drive with ease. Her only problem was trying to find the school, though she assumed it was somewhere along the highway, apparently everything was. With a shrug she cracks the window open to feel the crisp air and wet droplets on her face. A little rain didn’t hurt anyone she smiles at the thought.

It doesn’t take her long as she coasts down the highway to find the school to her surprise. The large sign was a dead giveaway even though it was really the only thing that told her the cluster of buildings was a school. If she hadn’t seen the sign then the line of cars would have clued her in.

Pulling into the school was easy, and she was glad that it was such a small school that assigned parking wasn’t a thing. At her last school she got gypped into a parking spot all the way at the back of the lot and some days it wasn’t easy to get to class on time. Her last school was completely different from this one. Opposed to the thousands of students there, here there were only a couple hundred. Speaking of that couple hundred, most of them were peering at her car as if she were an A list celebrity. They tried to look at her though her windows as she parked her car trying to be subtle but failing completely. It was a bit jarring especially when normally at large schools, no one ever seemed to notice when a new kid joined the roster. Apparently here that was not the case.

Stepping out of her car with an uneasy breath Clare shrugged on her backpack on to one shoulder and bit her lip anxiously. Staring up at the cluster of buildings that made up the school she felt a small wave of anxiety and nervousness run up her spine. Though she had gone to bigger schools then this, the layout seemed a bit more confusing than others. Not to mention the added pressure of hundreds of eyes pinning her with questioning looks. _It feels like I’m a circus exhibit. I should sell tickets she snips in hear head._

Somewhere amongst the crowd an angelic chuckle rings out, the sound is so sweet and ethereal Clare things she imagines it. Shaking her head with a deep sigh she tucks a few of her ebony curls behind her ear as she follows the other students into the building. Thankfully the main office is easy to find with the help of a convenient sign on the overhang of the office.

As she breaches the threshold, she notices how cluttered it is compared to most main offices she has ever seen. She also notices that it is exceptionally small in a claustrophobic inducing way, especially when half the floor space is taken up by a pair of bulky fold out chairs. Around the room are various awards that line the walls, mostly flyers. They advertise the Spartans sports teams and tryouts. There are also various potted plants scattered amongst windowsills, tables and counter that bisects the room. Wired baskets filled with various documents sit atop the counter which is also cluttered with papers. It seems very disorganized and sporadic but Clare is thankful that behind the counter is an older heavy set woman who seems to man the desk. She’s a redhead with wild curls that frame her face along with a pair of thickly rimmed glasses that shield her shallow brown eyes. She’s dressed unexpectedly casual for someone that works in the main office. Plain blue t-shirt and jeans along with a cardigan that is tied at her waist. It’s very different than what Clare expects especially because most schools she’s been to had a strict dress code for staff. It was normally business casual and it was so strange that Clare doesn’t realize that she’s staring until the woman clears her throat.

“Can I help you dear?” She asks with a quirk of the brow and confusion written plainly on her face. It’s obvious that she doesn’t recognize Clare and is put off by it. _In this town that must feel very strange, to not know somebody Clare notes._

“Oh uh right. I’m Clare Robertson. I just transferred here.” Clare reaches out for an awkward handshake and the woman complies as her eyes light up in recognition. It’s as if Clare had given her the solution to a grand problem. Apparently she had.

“Oh yes, now I remember!” she exclaims with a laugh and a shake of her head “Really two transfers in two months. Forks is becoming popular with the city folk.” She smiles and digs though the sloppy pile if documents on the counter. Clare nods her head at the joke and chuckles lightly out of politeness. After some riffling the woman makes an exclamation of victory.

“Ah yes your schedule and map of the school” She sighs happily and hands it to Clare with a smile. “Now, I’ll direct you as best I can to your first class, but they are starting soon so it will have to be speedy.” The woman remarks as she shows Clare the best route to her first class. She’s talking so fast and telling her so many directions that Clare gets a bit confused but nods her head as if she understands.

“Well then, last but not least, you need to have all your teachers sign this note and bring it back to me at the end of the day.” The redhead smiles and hands the slip to her with a bright smile. “Now hurry along.”

When Clare exits the office she blinks rapidly at being rushed out and frowns worriedly at the map. Sweeping a hand though her dark curls in slight frustration at her lack of real direction, she tries her best to get to class without being late.

It’s harder than it looks to get to her first class, especially when she tries to read the scrawl of chicken scratch that the redhead woman had wrote to serve as directions. _They read kind of like an instruction manual._

Clare notices that people watch her struggle to try and read the map in her hands and a few stop to stare but don’t offer much help and she’s is not about to ask. Instead she goes down a hallway thinking that it’s the correct way to only realize that she’s wrong and turns to double back around. It takes a few more twist and turns until finally after walking in circles, she makes it to her class with a relieved sigh.

Her first class is English literature which she is happy for, reading was one of her many passions. As she steps into the small classroom she shrugs off her damp coat and holds it in her arms sheepishly. She’s not sure if she has a locker, she forgot to ask and the coat rack by the door is full.

Moving towards the teacher’s old oak desk she notices that no one is behind it. The surface is surprisingly neat with papers perfectly aligned and tidy. Several novels are stacked on the opposite side along with a cup of pens. It looks corporate compared to the rest of what Clare had seen of the school. A plaque sits polished just to the left reading Mr. Mason.

Standing and waiting for the teacher makes Clare a bit antsy so she shifts her weight from one leg to another. She can feel piercing eyes on her back and can’t help but grimace as she waits.

“You must be Clare Robertson.” A tall balding man states as he enters the classroom with a stern expression, Clare can only assume this is Mr. Mason. He towers over her a bit intimidatingly as she nods in response

“Yeah that’s me. Oh, you’re supposed to sign this.” Clare responds handing Mr. Mason the slip she was given in the main office. He takes it with a gruff exhale of breath which causes Clare to frown as he moves to sit behind his desk.

Mr. Mason grabs a pen to sign her slip and Clare notices an expression of annoyance on Mr. Masons face that makes Clare cringe. _Not the best start it seemed._

“I have a desk set up for you next to our other new student Isabella. Ms. Swan raise your hand.” Mr. Mason calls as he hands Clare back her slip without glancing up. Clare nods even though he can’t see her do so and thanks him politely before turning to the class. Immediately all eyes dart to her, to size her up. Clutching tighter on the strap of her bag Clare doesn’t wasting time by worrying about the amount of people looking at her. Scanning the room, making sure to avoid eye contact with anyone, she’s thankful when she sees a slender arm in the last row to the left.

She moves quickly towards escape and notices that Isabella Swan is pale with skin that looked almost translucent, as if it were a bit too thin. She had a heart shaped face, her chin was very narrow and contrasted with her high cheekbones. Her hair swirled in chocolate waves that curl softly against her face, the high contrast looks striking. Her eyes that were the color of milk chocolate were a bit too big for her face giving her an innocent look. Within the depths of them lurked interesting clarity that caught Clare off guard. She seemed venerable and small as she sat at her desk giving Clare a wobbly smile that was akin to nervousness. Clare feels herself give a similar smile back as she moves to take her seat next to the girl. Clare is the first to speak.

“Hi, I’m Clare.” Clare waves in greeting and sets her bag down next to her before sliding into her seat gracefully

“Bella.” She replies warmly and nods before she focuses on the book that is poised in her hands. She holds it like it was something precious. It looks old and well used, the spine is cracked and the pages are warped slightly. Clare strains her eyes to get a glimpse of the title.

“Wuthering heights, is that what we’re reading for class?” Clare wonders aloud with a questioning tone, Bella glances up from her book and blushes slightly.

“Um no. I just like reading it.” She smiles again and shrugs her shoulders.

“Is it and good? I’ve been meaning to add more classics to my reading list.” Clare asks moving to write the title down.

“It's my favorite.” Bella admits and it’s obvious she feels a bit self-conscious talking about it but continues in a soft shy voice “It’s uh, it’s kinda about love. Well different kinds of love I guess and a bit of revenge set in the 1800’s.” Bella replies tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Hmm it sounds interesting. I’ll have to give it a read. Though I’m a bit of a sci-fi and fantasy nerd.” Clare chuckles.

“It does have a sort of supernatural tints to it but nothing on a sci-fi level.” Bella remarks quickly as if she wants to continue the conversation. It makes Clare smile. “S-sorry I just don’t talk to many people that are interested in reading.” Bella anxiously bites at her lip

“I totally feel you! I guess if I read it we will have something to really talk about.” Clare grins

“Yeah, I’d love to talk to someone about it.” Bella tries to sound nonchalant in her reply but instantly turns dark red when she hears how it comes out and cringes away with a hand to her face. Clare chuckles at the cute display while Bella practically shoves her face into her book in embarrassment.

Mr. Mason starts his lecture and they don’t talk for the rest of class.

When the bell rings Clare sighs to herself as she digs into her bag for her map. Quickly referencing her schedule she hopes she can find her next class with little trouble, but the odds are against her. There are too many buildings and the map is slightly confusing as it’s marked with fire exits, building names and other symbols she doesn’t recognize. Clare’s shoulders slump at the weighty prospect of searching again.

“Hey uh, do you need help getting to your next class?” Bella asks hesitantly. It sounds more like an obligatory question but Clare was desperate. She starts to reply when a dark haired boy quickly interrupts. He’s oriental and a bit lanky with sleek jet black hair that swoops over his face. Clare knows from past experience that that kind of hairstyle hid unwanted blemishes. He smiles at Clare as he addresses Bella.

“My girl Bella already a part of the welcoming committee?” He jokes as he slings a friendly arm around Bella’s shoulders, the look she gives him screams I’m uncomfortable.

“I’m Eric” The boy greets Clare with a grin as Bella shrugs off his arm diplomatically.

“Uh, nice to meet you. I’m Clare” She smiles before her eyes move to Bella’s “, and I’m totally going to take you up on that offer.” Clare sighs with relief and a thankful expression directed at the other girl.

“No problem.” Bella smiles and moves to pack her things while Eric continues to talk to Clare.

“Yeah Bella was such a trooper on her first couple of weeks here. She hated getting lost, and the rain.” Eric laughs

“I still don’t like the rain it's cold and wet.” Bella grumbles while continuing to pack her things a bit faster as if she feels guilty she’s taking so long.

“Really? I love it!” Clare gushes with a laugh

“It’s just gross and squishy all the time” Bella mumbles with a shutter as they move towards the door.

“Anyway, you’re our newest new girl, what brings you to Forks?” Eric asks as they enter the crowded hallway. People keep staring at the three as they weave in between other students.

“Oh um I guess just a change in pace. You know small town life.” Clare shrugs and grips her bag a bit harder hoping he would drop the subject. Thankfully he does.

“Ooo another city girl huh? I’m on the school paper. Bella wouldn’t let us run a feature on her but will you?” Eric askes in an almost puppy dog excitement that makes her and Bella chuckle.

“Sure if I’m the most exciting thing to happen in town, knock yourself out. Just no pictures.” Clare shrugs and smiles at him.

“Mysterious. Babe you’re gonna be the talk of the school. Come sit with us at lunch and we’ll do an interview.” Eric laughs as he walks ahead of the two, turns back with a wink, and a few finger gun waves before entering his own class.

“Uh, he normally like that?” Clare asks with a raised eyebrow her face twisted into an expression that is a mix between confusion and disbelief

“Yeah.” Bella nods with a forced smile. They both laugh it off while they continue down the hall way.

“So what’s your next class?” Bella wonders now that Eric isn’t eating up all their time

“Spanish” Clare responds double checking her schedule for reference “Yeah. Spanish” she confirms with a firm nod.

“Perfect, I’ll be able to walk you without being late.” Bella laughs as she looked over the schedule too, apparently they didn’t share any other classes.

“Well that’s a relief. The map is so confusing” Clare sighs as she tucks in into her bag

“It’s a weird system.” Bella agrees as the shuffle though the hallway “Thankfully people were willing to help me on my first day.”

“Like you’re doing for me. It comes full circle” Clare smiles and weaves her way passes other students skillfully.

“Yeah-” Bella starts to say but unfortunately the universe had chosen this moment for her coordination to fail her foot slipping on the linoleum floor with a squelch. Apparently her shoes were a bit too wet.

“Whoa Bella!” Clare exclaims catching her easily and steading her with a hand on her shoulder. A laugh bubbles to the surface before Clare can help it, it’s a bit hysteric and she feels tears water her eyes “Did you just really seriously trip over nothing?”

“Ugh, story of my life.” Bella practically sobs as she places both of her feet firmly on the ground, hoping to defy her clumsy nature. It really wasn’t going to change anything.

“Seriously?” Clare questions as they start to walk again, slower this time. Bella nods hesitantly in response.

“Well, maybe you should hold on just to be safe.” Clare teases and offers her arm.

“I can take care of myself thanks.” Bella deadpans looking up with a determined fire in her eyes. It’s a bit shocking coming from the docile girl from a few minutes ago but the spunk she shows makes Clare smile wide

“Feisty.” Clare remarks with an impressed look

“She’s like that.” A smooth voice replies from behind them. Its startles both of the girls as they jump, turning to see who it was. What Clare sees behind her is a very handsome young man sporting a crop of bronze-colored hair. It looks untidy in that attractive bed head kind of way, sticking out in random directions stylishly. He’s tall and modelesque with charming boyish features like the rounded curve of his jaw that complement his wild hair perfectly. He has a slender nose that is perfectly angular and proportionate. His skin is flawless, as if he were carved from a perfect block of marble and his face looks like it was chiseled by refined artists. He’s mystifying, especially when she sees his amber eyes that remind her of smooth honey. His lips are a soft pink with a twinge of blue as if slightly frostbitten. All in all he was very handsome.

“Edward!” Bella exclaims in shock turning fully towards him.

“Bella.” Edward nods and moves to enter a classroom, it’s obvious that the girl wants to follow by the way her eyes wonder after him, as if she has burning questions for the boy.

“Uh I think I can find my class from here thanks Bella.” Clare smiles and watches as Bella glances at Clare before her eyes return to Edwards retreating form.

“Are you sure?” Bella asks with concern and a guilty expression as she shifts her weight as if weighing her options.

“Yeah. Don’t worry about me.” Clare waves it off and pulls out her map again scanning the area for any clues as to where she was. Deeming that she’s pretty close to her destination she gives Bella a mock salute and moves slowly down the hall.

She was able to find the Spanish classroom relatively quickly with the help of some other students who saw how confused she was. She had a suspicion it was because she was seen talking to Bella and the Cullen guy. It was confirmed when the students asked her how she knew them. When she didn’t have anything juicy to tell they backed off and didn’t really interact with her. Not that she minded.

Nothing too exciting happened in Spanish or Bio II, except for the Bio trip happening in the next few weeks. She needed to get her permission slip signed as soon as possible. Other than that the classes passed by in a blur, which Clare was grateful for. Her last school was a bit ahead of Forks, so things breezed by without a hitch.  
Her next class was Gym, two girls had volunteered to help her, curtesy of Mr. Banner who knew how confusing the school could be. Unfortunately Clare didn’t remember the girl’s names but they seemed nice as they walked at a leisurely pace. They asked a slew of normal questions such as her name and if she was liking forks and other friendly small talk. Needless to say, the three of them were late getting to the gym. One of the girls told Clare to talk to the coach in the gym while they entered the locker rooms to change.

Quickly thanking them as they leave she opens the door and is greeted with the sound of squeaking sneakers, the echoes of chattering students, and the loud booming voice of the instructor Coach Clapp. He was standing with his arms crossed watching as students ran around the perimeter of the room. Clare walks briskly over to the Coach who gives her a stern look at her approach.

“You must be our newest student.” He gruffly remarks and even in his comically short gym shorts Clare finds him slightly intimidating.

“Yes sir.” Clare nods

“You’re late.” He says looking over the papers on his clipboard

“Yes, I-I’m sorry sir.” She stutters while nervously gripping her schoolbag. He looks up from his papers at her with a raised eyebrow before bursting into laughter.

“I’m just kidding kid, the schools hard to get around if ya don’t know where you’re going. I’ll let it slide this one time.”

  
Relief floods Clare’s body as she lets out a sigh, she had never gotten in trouble before and didn’t want to start anytime soon.

“Here, this is a lock for your locker and the gym uniform. You don’t have to change but I suggest ya do.” He smiles and nods towards the locker room doors.

“Thanks.” Clare nods and moves to get changed.

  
The locker room looked like something out of a ninety’s movie. There are old beat up lockers that line the walls and some sit in the middle of the room in rows. There are a few worn out benches that run along the space in between each row and the sides forming a U shape. Tucked in the far corner is a public shower room that Clare stares at in astonishment. In all the schools she’s been to, a shower room was never provided.

“Jeez how ancient is this building?” Clare wonders aloud as she puts her bag into a random locker and hooks her lock on the door. She shrugs off her flannel and turtleneck to reveal the black lace of her bra and quickly shoves on the grey top that the coach had given her. Even though she knows she’s alone, she’s a bit embarrassed about her body. She knows she’s not obese but the extra fat in places like her hips and stomach always make her a bit self-conscious. Toeing her boots off she slides her dark jeans off her legs and slides on the dark blue shorts that seem just a tad too short. She really didn’t like to show off her body so she felt a bit exposed. Shrugging it off as she folds her regular clothes and lays them on top of her bag in the locker she slips on her boots back on and locks up her things.

Entering the gym once again, Clare notices that the class is divided into two groups’ boys and girls, most of them seems like they are all already have partnered up and talk amongst themselves. _Great, looks like I have to be sociable._

Scanning the crowd of boys leisurely as she walks toward the girls Clare spots the semi-familiar face of Edward Cullen. He seems to be smirking again and it makes Clare wonder about the types of things he was thinking about. With a shrug Clare moves towards the group of girls. One of them really stands out among the others, maybe because she was all alone but it’s mostly likely because she’s abnormally beautiful, much like the Cullen boy.

The girl has a short and slender build that complements her perfectly along with rich ember eyes that are bright and welcoming. Her nose is perfectly angular and button like with the slightest upturn. Her jaw has a soft delicate curve that makes her look elegant and her cheekbones are femininely round. Her lips are pouty and light pink with a slightly bluish tint as if she were cold. She has beautiful short dark hair that fans out in a pretty pixie cut. Even in the schools uniform she looks fashionable. Clare can’t help but think this girl looks like a literal mythical creature. Like a beautiful forest nymph that appeared out of a dream.

“Alright listen up!” Coach Clapp’s booming voice catches everyone attention. “You’re all going pair you off in groups of two and you’re going to work on stretches and warm ups. Alright get moving!”

Clare watches as people pair up easily and quickly as she stands awkwardly waiting for someone to ask her. She feels like the kid picked last for doge ball. When almost everyone is paired she feels a tap on her shoulder and turns to be greeted by the beautiful nymph girl.

“Hi I’m Alice Cullen!” She exclaims with bubbly voice and a smile that blazes like the intense heat of summer. Clare finds herself a bit dazzled by it and has to clear her throat before she’s smiling back. There is a vaguely recollection of the last name, but the honey colored eyes are enough for Clare to assume who Alice was related to.

“I’m Clare” she introduces herself with a small smile.

“I know!” She exclaims with a twirl before pulling Clare in for a quick and unexpected hug that stuns her into silence. Clare was not one to refuse a hug but to receive one as a greeting from a girl she barely knew made her feel awkward. There was also the fact that Alice was absolute freezing. When Alice's limbs touch Clare’s skin concern rushes to the forefront of her mind. Clare debates in her head if she should hug back to warm Alice up or not but feeling like it would be rude not to, Clare clears her throat and slowly starts to wrap her arms around the girl but Alice is already pulling away.

“Oh, you smell good!” Alice laughs and holding herself at arm’s length her smile still bubbly and charming. Clare’s hands hang awkwardly in the air for a moment before her brows furrow in confusion. _Well that was weird._

“Uh thanks…” Clare mumbles in confusion and Alice seems to realize her behavior was a bit strange and puts her hand to her mouth in an ‘oops’ gesture.

“Sorry, I just feel like we’re going to be fast friends” Alice giggles and moves to grasp Clare’s hand in a startlingly icy grip. “You’re going to be my partner” Alice says a matter-o-fact manor tugging her lightly.

“O-okay” Clare agrees especially since it didn’t seem like she had a choice.

“Uh are you cold? Do you need a jacket or something?” Clare wonders as Alice pulls her along. The other girls seem to look at her with pity, as if they feel sorry for her. That was puzzling.

“No silly I’m fine! I’ll help you stretch!”

Gym passes in a blur of exercise, sweat and the sweet melody of Alice Cullen’s voice.

By the time lunch rolls around Clare is ready for a break after all the running around not only in Gym but trying to find her classes, her feet are killing her. She follows behind the two Cullen siblings as they lead her towards the lunch room, apparently the school population was so damn small that all grades ate together. Everything in this school seemed to be totally different from what she was used to, including the two siblings in front of her. They really were striking in a frightening way after spending so much time with them up close. There was just something off with them, as if some primal part of her told her that she wasn’t safe. Perhaps it was the way they looked at you, as if they saw though you or the dark predatory way there eyes followed your movements. Even though she understood this on some basic level it didn’t denture her from them. In fact, it made her more intrigued.

Shaking her head of her thoughts as they enter the lunch room, Clare vaguely remembers that Eric had asked her to sit with him. She prayed that Bella would be there too, if not it was going to be an awkward 30 minutes. Clare tries to scan the lunch room looking for Bella’s warm chestnut waves.

“She’s not here yet.” Edward notes with a glance in her direction and moves towards a table on the far end of the lunch room while Alice loops an arm with hers. She doesn’t remember telling them she was looking for anyone in particular.

“Bella’s going to be late. She decides to talk to Mrs. Groff about her Spanish assignment and it will be about 15 minutes.” Alice whispers to Clare before gasping. “Wait! You should sit with us!” Alice suggests with and excited squeal and a skip in her step.

  
Clare thinks it’s a bit weird the way Alice had worded things and gives her a confused glance, to which Alice smiles sheepishly.

“Sure, I guess I’ll sit with you” Clare smiles but before they can actually move Edward turns quickly on his heel and gives Alice a hard intimidating look. The hair on the back of Clare’s neck stands on end and she reflexively takes a step back. Edwards’s topaz eyes shift to Clare’s retreating movement before giving her a guilty smile as his face contorts to something a bit less fierce. It’s almost welcoming even with the ferocity of his tone.

“No. We’re taking her to Bella’s table.” Edward sternly interjects before turning gracefully forward and moving towards a different table then before, one that is a bit closer. He was pretty commanding when he wanted to be.

Alice seems to deflate at Edwards tone and pouts as she moves to follows her brother. “Don’t mind him, he’s not so bad.” Alice whispers with a giggle and even though her voice was so low, Edward turns his head slightly, as if he heard.

“O-okay” Clare mutters still a bit intimidated but allows Alice to lead her a little further into the lunch room. Edward stops abruptly at a random table and looks back towards the two stragglers. There are four people already sitting at the table three girls and a boy. Instant anxiety hits Clare in the gut and she swallows thickly at the bile that rushes to her throat. She had hoped that Eric would have been sitting there to make the introduction easier, apparently not.

The most striking of the girls at the table had thin Ice blonde hair that is meticulously styled, no hair out of place. She has hard green eyes that immediately snap toward Edward. She defiantly reminds Clare of the popular girl type just by her body language. The girl next to her has voluminous dark brown hair that had a slight curl to the ends. It frames her face nicely enriching her ocean blue eyes that are also looking at Edward as if she were in awe. The last girl had light brown hair with streaks of honey laced within it, her light brown eyes look at Edward in a shy gentle manner. She has a cute pair of classes that fit her face shape perfectly. The only boy was blond and had striking blue eyes that went well with his dirty blond hair that sweeps his round face. He’s handsome in a boyish way, not as handsome as Edward’s boyish style but then again not many people could. Clare feels a bit of her stress lessen as the group all focus on Edward, their eyes wide with surprise.

“Sorry for the intrusion.” Edward nods his head at the people looking at him gestures to Clare and starts to leave. Clare gives a silent wave at the four pairs of eyes that dart to her, she can see the animosity coming from two of the girls and struggles not to grimace. Alice doesn’t follow her brother, still linked to Clare by the arm. It seems like Alice doesn’t want to let her go but when Edward turns back and gives her another hard look she signs.

“See you in Geography !” Alice grins and untangles her arm from Clare with another random hug before catching up with her brother. Clare watches them go. Again she doesn’t remember telling Alice her next class.

“Uh bye.” Clare anxiously whispers before turning to the table and sees that all eyes follow the two Cullen siblings. Clare moves closer to the table thankful that the Cullen's were able to steal the spotlight for a moment but as the eyes drift from them to her, she can’t help the hot embarrassed blush that rises to her cheeks.

“Uh okay. That was weird.” The girl with the voluminous dark hair remarks with a raised eyebrow at her.

“Yeah sorry, um I’m Clare Robertson. I just transferred here…Eric and Bella invited me to sit with them.” Clare offers as an explanation her voice soft and tight.

“Mm.” The one with the pale blonde hair hummed and flicked a few stands over her shoulder.

“Oh yeah Clare the new girl. I’m Mike, that’s Jessica, Lauren and Angela” The blonde boy Mike smiles kindly at her and gestures for her to take a seat.

“Eric did say you were going to let us do a feature.” Angela muses as she reaches out her hand for a friendly shake

“Right.” Clare nodded and made a move to sit down and reach for Angela’s hand just as Eric shows up.

“You made it girl!” Eric grins slinging and arm around her shoulder. Gosh so touchy feely. Clare easily slides out of his grip moving to give Angela a proper shake.

“With an escort from the Cullen's.” Jessica laughed awkwardly as if she said something that was completely absurd.

“They were only doing me a favor since we were just in the same class.” Clare shrugs and moves to pull her lunch from her bag.

“They don’t normally do favors.” Mike mutters before giving his own shrug.

“Not sure it was really a favor when you got the weirdo Cullen hanging all over you.” The blonde Lauren remarks with a snarky smirk as she plays with her nails

“Alice? You’re telling me.” Eric agrees with a laugh.

“I mean she’s acentric but really nice. I don’t think people should call her a weirdo.” Clare defends a bit put off. It’s not like she really knew the girl but she was nice enough to be her gym partner and welcome her with open arms. Even if it was a bit too literal.

“Yeah guys stop.” Eric is quick to change sides “don’t worry I gotcha back baby.” Eric grins Clare shakes her head in slight amusement but grimaces at the term baby.

“I mean all the Cullen's are weird, got no bias here.” Mike shrugs and picks at his lunch as if he was uninterested in the conversation.

“All?” Clare wonders “I thought it was just Edward and Alice.”

“There a few of them. You met Alice who is super weird, and heart throb Edward.” Jessica rolls her eyes before continuing “there are three more.” Jessica says pointing over to the original table Edward was walking towards.

“The two blondes are the Hale twins Rosalie and Japer. Rosalie is gorgeous”-Lauren huffs at that-“anyone can see that and Jasper he's the one that always looks like he’s in pain. The big dark haired guy is Emmett is a total meat head but he’s a Cullen so of course he still gets better grades then everyone in class. And get this," She pauses for dramatic effect "there all like together, together. So weird. Well I mean except for Edward he’s single but still. I mean I know there not really family but come on. How do their adoptive parents even allow that." Jessica gossips beside Clare. It’s such an information overload that Clare can’t help but blink rapidly.

“Oh wow” Clare mumbles, even in the city an in house relationship like that would be unheard of, or at least kept a secret. She wondered how the Cullen's could be so open about it, especially in a small town. Now she understood why the Cullen's were a hot topic, it must be so strange for such a traditional place to accept such a garish lifestyle. Not that Clare judged since they were all consenting, it was not her place and she knew when to not pry. Still she could see how people would find it strange.

"They moved from Alaska a few years ago and normally keep to themselves” Angela offers quietly.

“They never pay anyone any mind so it’s strange that they are talking to you.” Jessica laughs but it’s obvious that she’s upset.

“Oh.” Clare glances over her shoulder and like Jessica had pointed out all the Cullen's are sitting at the farthest table across the room. Clare eyes glance over all of them eyes finding Edward and Alice easily. The two of them sat across from each other but Clare spots Rosalie first out of the aforementioned other Cullen's. Jessica wasn't kidding when she said Rosalie was gorgeous, she looked like the embodiment of a goddess. Her face was more angular with sharp high cheekbones that looked like they could cut. Her nose was thin but perfectly in balance with her face, her almond shaped eyes were the same gold ember but icy and sharp like everything else about her. She had a face that poets would compose ballads about. She was like a reincarnation of Aphrodite, tall, lean and breathtaking. Even her name was elegant and Clare could imagine people kissing the very ground Rosalie walked upon.

  
The hulk of a man beside her, who Clare guessed was Emmett by stature alone, had a wide face and jaw that fit nicely with his stockier frame. His eyes were the same golden ember but he was the exact opposite of Rosalie who he had a slung an arm over. Where she was all hard and cold he was warm and playful. He was actually smiling and it was all perfectly straight white teeth and mirth that practically radiated off him in waves. _He reminds me of the classic goofy jock, the one that always made you feel safe but with the intimidating body of a Greek god, or maybe the hulk._

  
Edward who is next to Emmett laughs unexpectedly and seems to converse lightly with the rest of the group. Clare gives him a weird look, vaguely aware that Emmett’s eyes lift to look at her but, her eyes have shifted to Jasper who Alice is leaning on.

  
As soon as Clare sees him she feels like she had been struck by a lightning bolt. He was the most attractive person she had ever seen, and that was after viewing the other blonde of the group. He was more of a man then a boy, like his twin sister he looked like absolute perfection. The first thing Clare notices about him is the way he holds himself, his back is ridged accentuating his tall lean but impeccably build frame. It’s almost like he’s trying to restrain himself, from what Clare is unsure. The second things she notices is the way his jaw is clenched, she can tell by the straining tendons in his neck even from this distance. It only accentuates the sharp lines of his face even more. Like his twin he’s all sharp angles from his perfectly angular nose, cheekbones and even the rugged cut of his wide chin. Like the others he looks like an artist rendition of perfection. Even his honey blonde curls that were swept stylishly from his face looked immaculate. The only thing that was off about him was the obvious pained expression he wore. His lips, which were also peddle pink with a bluish tone, were set into a hard thin frown. The ends twitch as if he were in agony and he wanted to lash out verbally but stopped himself from doing so. His eyes are a similar ember honey but darker almost like whisky, deep and smooth with just a sting of heat under the surface. He was hypnotic in a way the others weren’t because something far more dangerous lurked in the darkness of his eyes. Like an untamed beast just waiting to be set free. But there was also torment lurking within the danger and the darkness which felt far more pressing then any sense of self-preservation Clare possessed. Something in her wanted to know why he looked as if he were burning alive.

  
“Jasper” She whispers to herself in wonder as if testing the name on her tongue so see how it sounded. It sends a thrill up her spine.  
As she lets the name fall from her lips the blonde snaps his head lighting fast in her direction. It’s frightening to think that though all the noise of the cafeteria he heard her call his name. But Clare quickly shoves that thought away. It’s impossible she scoffs in her head. But a small part of her wonders if maybe he had, she feels dread wash over her and more embarrassment flush her cheeks. God she hoped not.

  
Still he was watching her with his scorching eyes that pin her in place and search hers as if she had all the answers in the universe. Clare can’t help but stare back in morbid fascination as his expression twists from pain to anger to... something far deeper and more complex. It’ something completely foreign but it strikes a chord in her, causing her to bolt straight in her seat at attention. She sucks in a breath and feels absolutely need to walk over to him and sooth whatever is ailing him.  
Something changes in him too, he reminded her of a lion, a beast that was always on the prowl and always ready to pounce. He’s magnetic, like he has this unseen energy that ensnares her, pulls her towards him. She feels herself start to get up, but before she can make a fool of herself and saunter over to the table, his twin slaps him on the shoulder. Jaspers head snaps towards Rosalie faster than Clare thought possible jostling their connection. A part of her is grateful as she shakes her head, the other part of her feels a drastic loss.

Quickly she turns away from the Cullen table and tries to shake off the deep sadness she feels at not being able to look into his eyes. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

“So uh were supposed to do that interview thingy right.” Clare gulps and taps her fingers on the table nervously before busying her hands with her lunch. That exchange felt like hours but only lasted a few seconds. She feels a rush of adrenaline from looking into his eyes and has to take a breath to calm down.

“Of course!” Eric exclaims and moves to grab some paper to scribbles down notes.

“So Clare, where are you from?” Mike wonders before Eric can ask her anything

“Hey man!” Eric grumbles nudging Mike in the shoulder “I’m the interviewer!”

“Pennsylvania” Clare answers quickly trying to distract herself from looking back at the table across the room.

“Shit that’s really far” A dark-skinned boy walks up and cockily smirks at her. He has short curly black hair and a few fine line scars on his upper lip and a more prominent one on his forehead.

“Yeah all the way from the east coast.” Clare nods still a bit flustered

“I’m Tyler” His dark brown eyes look into hers as he introduces himself

“Clare” She responds automatically and gives him a smile

“You live in the city?” Tyler remarks pulling a chair up to the table

“Guys come on!” Eric gripes but continues to write so Clare takes that as her que to answer

“Yeah Philadelphia. It’s way different from here.” Clare laughs nervously and scratches the back of her head.

“It’s defiantly a change. Are you liking it here?” Eric asks finally getting a question in

“Honestly yeah, it’s pretty great. I love all the green.” Clare smiles as she gestures towards the windows as rain makes light pattering sounds on the surface as it falls. “I’ve never seen so much rain.” Clare admits

“Gonna have to get used to it girly. It’s constantly raining here.” Mike winks with a smile

Clare smiles back hesitantly “Yeah. But I mean its kina mystical ya know? Makes me want to take a hike and see if I’ll find fantasy creatures.” Clare laughs

“What like fairy rings and shit?” Tyler whispers and Clare nods in excitement

“I mean wouldn’t that be cool?” Clare questions the table

"I think so” Angela smiles and nods her head in agreement.

“I’d say that’s pretty lame.” Lauren remarks with a smirk

“Hiking to just find nothing but a bunch of mushrooms. Pass.” Jessica agrees with a giggle.

Mike joins in “Yeah much rather go to Port Angeles and take a night on the town. That’s an adventure.”

“Mm. How boring.” Clare mumbles and takes a bite of her sandwich.

“Trust me Clare, Hiking here gets boring after you’ve done it a million times.” Jessica smiles tightly as if she’s defending Mike. _Noted._

“I guess you’re right.” Clare shrugs not really believing it even as she says it.

“So why’d you move here?” Angela asks the million dollar question.

“Change of pace, different scenery.” Just running away from my psycho father, ya know a normal teenage sob story

“Your family want the small town life?” Tyler exaggerates with a jazz hands

“Mm, something like that. Besides it’s better for traffic. Now I can go over twenty miles per hour. I really love going fast” Clare jokes

“You a speed demon?” Jessica asks with a laugh

“Eh, not really. When you’re so used to City traffic even going thirty is a blessing” Clare admits

“Shit you should let me drive you around town.” Tyler nods Lauren seems to narrow her eyes at the statement. “No way” Lauren practically growls

“Yeah, after what happened with Bella.” Mike shakes his head “You almost killed her. Plus Chief Swan took your license for six months” Mike laughs

“Shut up. I said I was sorry.” Tyler grumbles pushing Mike’s shoulder hard enough that his chair skids a bit. Thankfully it doesn’t draw too much attention.

“Wait what?” Clare gasps with an astonished eyes that dart between the two boys.

Tyler sighs scratches the back of his head sheepishly and shrugs “I was making my way to school going a bit too fast. I hit some ice and well my van slid into Bella’s truck. But she’s fine because Edward was with her…” He trails off before smiling “But hey now I have these sick scars to impress the ladies” He laughs eyebrows rising in a suggestive manor that causes the three boys to laugh. The girls seem less than impressed.

  
Clare looks at him in disbelief. It was insensitive to be nonchalant about almost killing someone then joking about picking up chicks with the scars. Even though Clare barely knew Bella the thought of her squashed by a van makes her shutter. She glad the brunette didn’t get hurt or suffer any major injuries.

“Yeah okay Romeo” Jessica laughs, everyone else joins in but it’s a bit too late, the atmosphere between everyone at the table is already awkward.

  
People try to revive the conversation but it ends up falling away and everyone starts to talk in smaller groups. Eric asks a few more questions pertaining to his little interview and Clare can’t help but glace behind her, and now not only is Jasper looking over at her but the whole Cullen clan’s shimmering golden eyes pin her down. It feels like a pack of wolves bearing their teeth for the kill. Clare quickly averts her eyes with a shitter, she can practically feel there hot breath on the back of her neck.

Thankfully Bella shows up at that moment to steal the spot light, Clare welcomes the reprieve.

"Speak of the devil" Lauren remarks before leaving the table with her lunch tray and for the most part she's blatantly ignored.

“Bella you made it.” Mike laughs as Bella pulls up a chair.

“Yeah, barley” Bella says with a huff as she moves to sit next to Clare, and she is imminently thankful.

“I was talking with Mrs. Groff about my Spanish assignment” She grumbles and sets her cheek in her palm “I’m totally going to bomb that class.”

“I could help you out.” Mike offers with a wide hopeful grin but Bella easily shuts him down when she gets a particular look from Jessica.

“Nah, it’s okay. I’ll figure it out.” Bella smiles

  
The table goes back to mindless chatter about class, sports events and the big dance coming up. But Clare still can’t shake the strange sensation of locking eyes with Jasper. She mulls over the incident in her head over and over again until she feels a nudge

“You okay? You look a bit pale” Bella whispers

Clare gives a weak laugh “You're one to talk Bella besides, I’m always pale”

"Paler then normal" Bella chuckles

"Jasper was staring at her" Jessica nudges Clare from her other side.

"Don't make it a big deal." Clare mutters as Bella glances over that the Cullen table. Clare gives a little peak too feeling a bit braver when someone else was looking with her.

They watch as Jasper storms off in a rush. He keeps his eyes focused on the exit, not sparing a glance at anyone and Clare watches him go feeling a small ache form in her chest. As he exits the lunchroom, something urges her to follow, just like before but she shrugs it off. No way was she going to give in to that impulse she would look like a fool. Instead she shrugs it off, forcing her eyes away from his retreating form.

As students filter out of the lunch room Clare stares blankly at the school map trying to once again make sense of the confusion. She had a relative idea how to get to her geography class but is not confident in her abilities to get there on time. She doesn't notice that everyone at her table had left.

  
"Hey" Alice chirps up beside her with a smile she’s sitting in the seat next to Clare hand on her cheek as her elbow rest atop the table.

"Hey" Clare smiles and looks back at her school map. "You know it’s ironic that I'm going to geography yet I can't read this." Clare smirks and starts to fold the map up

"It is pretty funny" Alice chuckles while watching Clare struggle to stuff the map into her bag.

"You said you'd see me in Geography. How did you know that was my next class?" Clare wonders

"Lucky guess!" is Alice's simple reply before moving to stand "aaand I might have saw you check your schedule." Alice grins mischievously. Ah okay that makes sense.

"Right duh." Clare laughs and moves to stand as well. "So I assume you're willing to walk with me then"

"Of course!" Alice grins looping her arm with Clare’s once again, it feels a bit more comforting to have the girl help her out.

"Lead the way" Clare chuckles.

The Geography classroom was small, like most of the classrooms were and apparently there were no assigned seats so Clare was free to sit with Alice thankfully. Mr. Jefferson seemed like a really nice guy and as he taught he really involved his students and tried to answer reasonable questions. When he handed out maps of Europe he asked people to pair up and asked everyone to label counties and prominent bodies of water.

"So," Alice started as she wrote, in elegant script both of their names on the assignment "How is your first day going?"

"It was stressful but going better now." Clare admits watching as Alice delicately swirls her letters in exquisite cursive.

"Good! I’m so glad I was worried lunch would put you off." Alice comments mindlessly

"Why would it?" Clare wonders 

"Well Edward wasn't too nice and Jasper..." Alice trails off with a sigh.

"What about him?" Clare asks curiously, on pins and needles to know anything about him. Shaking her head she tries to tone it back a little. "I don’t know he seemed upset when I saw him. In pain. I guess he seemed a bit troubled.” Clare whispers trying to be a bit more inconspicuous

"Mm. Well it's just the twins are the newest to the family and are trying to adjust. He's going through some things" Alice admits pausing her writing and looking up at Clare with a sad smile

“It’s hard for him especially." Alice sighs.

"I saw him storm off. I was just hoping he was okay." Clare shrugs and looks down at their assignment, most of it is already finished.

"Whoa Alice, seriously you're a wiz at this!" Clare gasps

"I try." She winks

"I hope you’re in Trig with me next." Clare admits while crossing her fingers.

"Nope sorry, you'll have to do that on your own." Alice jests with an affectionate poke to Clare’s nose

"Damn." Clare chuckles.


	3. Retrospection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Jaspers side of things which I was super excited to do. It may be a shorter chapter but I felt it ended perfectly. Also a note about a word used  
> A quirly is what cowboys in the old west called a hand-rolled cigarette just for clarification I used the plural form quirlys to refer to Jaspers rolled cigarettes.  
> Hope you enjoy, kudos and constructive criticism always welcome <3

**Retrospection**

Leaning against the trunk of a tree Jasper pressed an expertly rolled cigarette to his icy pale lips and breathed in the sweet smoke from the dried tobacco. He let the flavored air expand his lungs and held it for several long inhuman minutes before letting a plume of white smoke flow lazily from his lips. Unfortunately there was no real satisfaction or reaction from his dead body just a burning feeling filling his throat. It was different from the burning of absolute thirst, this felt more like a fire roasting him from the inside. It made him feel a bit calmer, a bit more grounded and a bit more alive. But perhaps that was only a placebo effect.

When Jasper was alive, smoking a good cig always made him feel warm on cold winter nights. It meant he was safe, or rather as safe as he could be during a war. Right now he needed safety and just wanted something comforting because Jasper Whitlock-Hale was fucked the second his eyes landed on the new transfer student, Clare Robertson.

He had heard the sinfully delicate whisper of his name in that disgustingly loud cafeteria and couldn’t stop himself from looking. He really wasn’t expecting to be ensnared, that was his first mistake.

Two beautiful glimmering orbs caught him off guard, they reminded him of overflowing terrariums full of rich green mosses with the most delicate flecks of gold sprinkled within the varying hues of green. The color of her eyes swirled with obvious awe and wonder in an absolutely enchanting way. Jasper was gob smacked when even from a distance he felt her curiosity and overwhelming desire. Or perhaps he was projecting because the exact moment his eyes found hers he felt something inside him shift. Felt everything slip.

Growling to himself at his lack of control Jasper takes a longer drag of the cigarette, letting the burning aching sensation consume him, before flicking it to the wet undergrowth of the forest floor. His foot comes down angrily to stomp it out, creating a small crater in the soft earth in his frustration. Minutes later, after letting the smoke simmer inside his lungs for a half an hour, he lets out a calming smoky breath. Jasper had always kept a very tight leach on himself even in their home, which was supposed to be a safe haven but it always felt more like a prison. It really had nothing to do with the Cullen's themselves, it was mostly due to his upbringing. His original coven’s actions revolved around three basic things, feed, fuck and fight. There was no guise of humanity to guide them, no morality to stop them from tearing each other apart, from fucking hard and fast bathed in the fresh blood of that night’s kill, or from running for miles across wild Texan deserts under bright starts. He was mostly free then, the only thing that had guiding them was Maria and all she cared about was if the newborns were ready to fight.

That was the only thing he missed from his time with Maria, the freedom and Peter of course. In the Cullen house, Jasper often felt himself start to lose control with everyone in such close proximity. His powers were the main problem that contributed to making him feel trapped. His gift may have been subtle to the vampires and humans around him but for him it was absolute torture. When he felt someone’s emotions, no matter how small, his power amplified them. The emotions always twisted themselves around him and effected his own emotional state.

If the Cullen home was a prison, then high school was a hot stinking dungeon in hell. Being cooped up in a building with a bunch of hormonal teens always put him on edge, all of the emotions made him go crazy. So, it went without saying that at the school he had to be doubly conscious of how in control he was. Most of the time he kept himself excruciatingly bound, to keep the beast inside of him from snapping. That and the blood pumping all around him was why he always looked so pained. Better to look like an absolute freak then to kill half of Forks population in one go…

Actually, the whole school thing always seemed absurd to the second oldest vampire of the Olympic coven. To repeat high school over and over and over again. There was a certain monotony that Jasper really didn’t enjoy. Plus he really hated the inaccuracy of all of his history classes especially during the era of his life.

Jasper knew why they continued the façade of schooling of course, the Cullen ‘children’ were all far too young looking to actually garner careers that would last as long as Carlisle’s. Carlisle looked twenty-three, the only one who looked older was Esme, so he could afford six or seven years as a Doctor. If any of the ‘younger’ Cullen's got a job, after three or four years people would notice that they didn’t age. Being high school children was the perfect cover. It all made sense theoretically and Jasper applauded Carlisle’s brilliance but in practice the plan was faulty at best.

Fresh pumping blood would always be a temptation to even the most skilled and human of them. Jasper smirks at the thought of Edward, the perfect do no wrong child, falling from grace. Edward had almost murdered a whole classroom just to get a taste of Bella Swans blood. Jasper really shouldn’t have been elated at the prospect of Edward killing but after being the weakest link in the family for so long he really couldn’t help it. Before Bella, if Jasper wasn’t being watched by Alice’s clairvoyance he was often being mentally interrogated by Edward. It was overbearing to the point of annoyance and frustration. He felt like no one trusted him, often times being escorted by one of his siblings to each of his classes. He never got a breather, for a lack of better word, until Edward’s slip up.

Finally, finally he wasn’t the one who had bear the weight of their constant scrutiny and worry. He wasn’t the main one threatening their existence in Forks Washington. He was finally experiencing some sweet long forgotten freedom, only to be thrusted back into the pit by her, the beautiful human girl who didn’t realize how much trouble she had just got herself into.

At the very sight of her the beast inside him gnashed its teeth at Jaspers carefully constructed humanity. His defenses never stood a chance against someone like her, the absolute trump card. The beast within raged hot and it wasn’t just for blood, it was for the girls very soul. The monster within him screamed repeatedly one word that echoed inside his skull as they continued to look into each other’s eyes.

 **Mate**.

The realization had hit him like a battering ram square in the chest making him suck in a quick unneeded breath. That had been his second mistake.

As soon as he sucked in a breath he was pummeled with the overwhelming sent of fresh pumping blood. At just the small whiff Jasper felt his throat clench and the unbearable burning start to begin. It seared its way down his esophagus into his stomach which yearned for the sweet crimson that flowed all around him. His muscles had tensed in preparation for the hunt and he tried in vein to hold his breath, to try and reign himself in. It had been too late, he’d already caught the scent and his mouth watered with thick acidic venom at the mere thought of sinking his teeth into warm flesh.

It had really been far too long since he’d tasted the divine tang of human blood and her blood, his mates, smelled absolutely tantalizing. He had never smelled something as intoxicating as the pretty little morsel that sat just across the lunch hall.

Just remembering her sent set him off, mouth once again filling with venom as his eyes scanned around the forest, as if searching for her.

She had smelled like the sweet dripping nectar of the forbidden fruit of Eden and he craved to devour the taste. She was so fragrant that he knew the smell of her would cling to him for decades after he had sucked her dry, when he let his venom spread through her veins. He need it, needed to devour her. Needed to sink his teeth into the pretty pulsing artery of her neck. Needed to make her pliable under him as he absolutely ravished her. He just needed, needed, _needed_.

He had imagined it so vividly, moving beside her to take her pretty little face into his hands, turning her head to the side exposing the tender skin of her neck to his awaiting lips. -He had wondered vaguely then in his imagination how hot her skin would feel under his hands, how cold would he have felt to her? - He would have kissed her there right on her pulse, let his tongue slide wet and wanting against her, teasing himself before sinking in. Letting her taste burst onto his tongue and slip sweetly between his teeth.

If it hadn’t been for Rosalie, Jasper really would have ruined the careful balance they had formed in Forks. Jasper knew it wasn’t for him exactly, yes exposure was a bit of a no-no in vampire society but Jasper knew Rose just didn’t want to start over so soon. Jasper really couldn’t blame her, she hated high school just as much as he did.

Jasper groans low in his throat and hisses as he punches a fallen log nearest to him, the sound echoes around him as he shakes his head. Closing his eyes he tries to stop thinking about the human girl. He needed to figure out what the hell was going to do now that he’s seen her because it was far too easy for the guise of humanity to slip though his fingers. That was a problem, but not the only one.

There were many things for Jasper to work out at the moment, figuring out what to do now that he’s found his true mate may have been the main one but there was also his wife to consider. Alice had been his main reason for living for fifty five years so when she started to drift away he had been crushed. It was subtle at first, just a little less affection and a little less attention until they barely talked. Everyone in the house was aware of the situation which made it even harder for Jasper to stand being there. It had all started about a year ago after Alice had experienced a particularly vivid vision. She had fell to her knees with deep sorrow and regret which had Jasper alarmed immediately. But, she wouldn’t talk to him about it, always skirting around the issue and leaving him in the dark. Now he knew why.

In all honesty, if Alice had told him his true mate was on the horizon he would have asked his family to uproot. The true mate bond was a strange phenomenon even to oldest and most powerful vampires. Scientifically it didn’t really make much sense, mostly due to the fact that vampires couldn’t procreate. For most creatures a mate bond was indicative of the primal need to create life and vampires were anything but life giving.

Jasper himself had only seen one other true mate pair in the form of his brother Peter and the newborn Charlotte. Peter tried to hide it of course, less Maria use it against them, but Jasper always caught inklings through the cracks of Peter’s emotional barrier. Peter had learned early to keep his emotions to himself but the days leading up to the purge of newborns had left Peter in a panic. At the time, Jasper had assumed the agitation was similar to his own depression at the mass destruction. He had thought Peter was just opposed in a general sense, though maybe if he had been paying closer attention to his friend he would have seen the way Peter looked at Charlotte. Either way, at the time Jasper just wanted Peter to get over his weakness in order to stay alive. None of the newborns were good candidates to keep and though Jasper did try to convince Maria, for Peter’s sake, the answer had been no. Jasper had no choice but to slaughter them all, not that he wanted to.

Things had been fine when preforming the purge until Charlotte entered the room and smiled at Peter. When Peter yelled for Charlotte to run and followed, Jasper really didn’t know what to do, all he knew was that he wouldn’t, _couldn’t_ kill Peter. Not his brother.

It was only years later after Peter and Charlotte met Carlisle for the first time did they learn they were true mates. Maria either didn’t know or didn’t think the information was relevant to teach. But Carlisle was very knowledgeable on vampire lore due to the fact he had spent a few centuries with the Volturi. They had taught him everything he knew, including information on true mate bonds.

At the time Jasper really wasn’t interested because he thought the whole destiny bond mate thing was a bunch of illogical nonsense. He had Alice, and she was all he needed. They had loved each other deeply and understood each other on a level that could honestly could have been equated to being true mates, it’s just they weren’t. That was made obvious now with the appearance of the human.

Alice of course saw her coming, said as much with the look in her eyes after Rosalie had stopped him from pouncing. She had taken it upon herself to decide his future because once he set his eyes on his mate, he knew he could never leave her. He would always be bound by the invisible force pulling them together, that his how the mate thing worked apparently. He would have to ask Carlisle more about it, see if he could stop it somehow. He didn’t want it, didn’t want to be tied to a weak fragile human.

Jasper wasn’t like Edward, he couldn’t be gentle and the thought of his mate broken beneath him had him clutching hard at his chest. It hurt more than being ravaged by thousands of newborns gnawing and gnashing at his skin, more than feeling there venom infect his veins. Nothing could compare to the absolute terror of losing his mate to death, even if he didn’t want the bond.

Now he could understood why Peter had been so admit about saving Charlotte.

Letting out a frustrated sigh he contemplates smoking another cigarette when he hears someone approaching and by the scent its Edward making his way towards him. Jasper pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration. He really didn’t want to talk to him, especially because he knows Edward wants to talk about his struggles. He defiantly would need another cigarette for that conversation.

Jasper is already lighting it as Edward makes himself known with a concerned look and distress rolling off him in waves. It makes Jasper sick.

“Could you get a ‘hold of your emotions Edward?” Jasper hisses as he takes a deep inhale and closes his eyes at the deep burn. Off handedly Jasper twists Edwards’s emotions to his will and sends a halfhearted wave of calm towards his brother.

“Right.” Is Edward’s reply. He watches Jasper blow a stream of hot white smoke into the air with mild interest before shaking his head.

“I really don’t get why you smoke those.” Edward scoffs, wrinkling his nose at the unpleasant smell. It’s made even more unpleasant by their vampire senses but Jasper has learned to love it.

“You like music Edward, I like quirlys. What’s the big deal?” Jasper questions with a slight sneer. He understood that his family didn’t particularly like the smell of his rolled cigarettes but they all had habits that annoyed each other. For example, Jasper despised Edwards’s eclectic choices in music, Emmett’s incessant need for sex, Rosalie’s snippy commentary about messy eating, or the way Alice would dress him up like some Yankee. But sacrifices were made to keep everyone happy and they could at least respect the only thing that made him feel the least bit human.

The conversation drops as Edward stands in silence for a few minutes, no doubt searching his mind but at the moment Jasper really didn’t care. He just leans harder against the tree and tries to ignore his brother by listening closely to the wildlife around him. In the canopy there is a high pitched squeal of birds as they fly in between branches and collect items for their nests. On the ground there are rustling hops of timid rabbits and the springing steps of deer. Jaspers eyes watch, super focused on the small ants that build a home on the forest floor, watching them collect specks of dirt to create the opening of a tunnel. His eyes dart around to watch a spider spin an intricate web in between the lush mossy covered tree branches. It reminds him of his mate’s eyes and he has to shake his head. He needs to keep his mind focused so he doesn’t do something stupid, like scouring the small town to find his mate. He wanted to watch over her but that just reminds him of Edward, which he is trying very blatantly to ignore.

Edward’s head tilts at his name even if it’s not spoken aloud as his eyes dart over the area, taking note of the crushed log that is splintered over the forest floor and the vary obvious crater at Jaspers feet.

“I honestly thought you would be more destructive” Edward chuckles as he jumps up to the tree branches above Jaspers head.

“Were not all Emmett.” Jasper huffs, a small smirk pulling at the ends of his lips, Edward takes it as a peace offering.

“No, were not.” Edward sighs eyes intent on Jaspers almost relaxed form. “Listen when I smelt Bella-”

Jasper rolls his eyes and scoffs his mood instantly turning sour.

_Edward the enlightened here to tell me all about human vampire interactions._

“Jasper.” Edward warns but Jasper is tired of censoring his thoughts, it’s not his fault Edward can hear them. He shouldn’t be snooping anyway.

_No please tell me all about your sick fascination with her, about how her blood smells divine, that you would love to drink her dry but her minds aversion keeps you hooked._

_How you are hopelessly obsessed to the point of watching her sleep under the guise of protection._

_Because a vampire offers so much protection in the shadows of a bedroom._

“You made your point.” Edward growls bearing his teeth but Jasper isn’t intimidated in the slightest. Anger boils all around Edward, intense like hot molten lava and Jasper lets it infect him.

“Your situation with Bella is not the same as mine Edward. You know that.” Jasper roars letting Edward get a taste of his wrath. A taste of the major.

He projects it all his emotions towards Edward, the burning hatred for his situation, the crushing devastation from Alice abandoning him, the absolute terror at the thought of what this bond actually entailed. Instantly he can feel Edwards’s dejection and regret with just a twinge of disappointment as his anger cools to nothing.

It is obvious Edward had found kinship in the similar situations they have found themselves in and just want’s someone to talk to. Guilt twists Jaspers gut as he takes another drag but doesn’t let the smoke settle. He quickly pushes the air out before turning to address Edward directly.

“Listen I get it. You want someone to lean on, but I can’t even lean on myself.” Jasper admits moving to swipe at his hair frustrated. “I can understand your dilemma, but were not the same. You have a choice. I don’t.”

“Your right.” Edward nods “But if you need anything…” Edward starts but the sharp look Jasper gives him makes him trail off. He understands that Jasper just needed some time and lets that conversation drop.

“Carlisle’s home. We’re having a family meeting.” Edward offers instead before swiftly jumping from the tree, landing gracefully and running towards the direction of here home.

“Great.” Jasper grunts sarcastically and moves to follow him towards the Cullen home.

It only takes them a few seconds before they reach the living room where everyone is gathered already, all of them turn to look at the two missing family members with varying degrees of relief. But as the two of them settle in, everyone becomes a bit uneasy. Jasper didn’t have to be an empath to feel the tension in the room between the seven of them, it was so thick he could practically cut it with a knife. Six pairs of eyes settle on Alice, Jaspers eyes don’t. Carlisle is the first to speak, clearing his throat even though he didn’t need to, still in human mode after returning home from the hospital.

“You said you needed to tell us something important Alice?” Carlisle asks placing an arm around Esme who smiles up at him in greeting. The two share a mildly worried look and Jasper can see though Carlisle’s clam façade, can feel nervousness and fear surround him.

“Yes. It’s a bit complicated. I’m not sure really how to start but well uh-” Alice flounders as if she doesn’t know what to say under the scrutiny of her family “Hmm, perhaps at the beginning or-”

Jasper grimaces at the caustic taste of her anxiety.

“Alice.” Jasper cuts in, his tone is short and commanding, he was tired of all the stalling and stuttering. They didn’t have time for it.

Alice looks over at him, can tell he’s extremely angry and upset by the way he clenches his fists and doesn’t look at her. She’s seen this, had known he would feel absolutely betrayed by what she’s done and understands that things are going to be rough between them for a while. She just hopes it’s not forever.

“Right.” Alice nods her head before turning back to the family. “I’ve been having visions of a human girl for a year now. She’s Jaspers true mate.” Alice curtly nods before her eyes filter though her memories, “I-I thought I would have more time, but she’s just arrived in Forks.” Alice finishes in a defeated tone Carlisle and Esme’s eyes flicker towards Jasper who avoids their gaze then back to Alice who stands guiltily in front of them.

The two heads of the Cullen family are obviously taken aback at the revelation.

“A year?” Esme whispers in absolute shock, of course everyone had noticed that Alice seemed to be distancing herself from Jasper but Esme never would have thought that this would have been the reason. Sometimes vampire couples needed a break from each other, spending forever together had its challenges. Especially when one had powers like Alice’s and Jasper’s, things could get lost in translation very easily. But a true mate, that was something that would kill a perfectly healthy relationship in an instant.

“Why haven’t you told anyone?” Carlisle wonders calmly focusing his attention on Alice intently. His worry seems to evaporate like mist, Jasper notes, as if the coven leader had darker thoughts about one of his sons, particularly Jasper, wreaking havoc on the town. He can tell as much when Carlisle gives him a small fatherly smile, Jasper really can’t stand the lack of trust.

“I knew that Jasper would run.” Alice admits and Jasper finches at the conviction of the statement. Alice turns her head and gives Jasper a guilty look, he pointedly avoids her eyes, before continuing “He would have asked us to leave Forks but, most of us would have protested it. Especially Edward and Rosalie.” Alice gives both of them a sheepish look at throwing them under the bus. “That resulted in several possibilities but most ended with Jasper leaving the family to become a nomad again. He would have tried to remain on the diet but eventually…” Alice trails off, trying to be clinical about her vision but the thought of Jasper leaving has acidic venom pooling at the back of her throat in sadness. For the first time since exiting the lunch room, Jasper lets his eyes slide to Alice and hurt swirls in them.

He knew, of course he knew that on his own he wouldn’t be able to resist drinking human blood. But the fact that Alice wouldn’t have left with him leaves a hollow feeling in his heart. He thought they would have each other’s back always, apparently that wasn’t the case.

“What’s stopping him from leaving now?” Rosalie offers with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms, her eyes piercing Jasper with a glare. Jasper had already expected the hostility from her and honestly if he were in her place he would feel the same.

“The girl. You know how strong the pull is for mates Rose, use your head.” Edward supplies but the snide remark doesn’t go overlooked as Rosalie narrows her eyes and growls. She crouches in a defensive position and Edward follows suit but before things could get too heated Jasper sends waves of calm at the two while Emmett smacks Rosalie’s arm lightly in jest. “Come on babe” Emmett mutters

“Play nice.” Carlisle says gently with a small smile making sure his children settle down before ripping each other apart. The atmosphere is tense as they all look at each other in silence, of course that didn’t last very long. Not with Emmett around.

“Ey-a mates a mate Jazzy boy.” Emmett’s voice booms though the room before he’s slapping his hands together joyfully “So were gonna have two newborns on our hands. I can’t wait! ” Emmett laughs, imagining going up against two of them at the same time.

“No.” Edward hisses and glares at Emmett hard, genuine rage bubbling quickly to the surface at the thought. “Bella is not going to become like us” Edward insists.

Everyone rolls their eyes at the statement, we’ll all of his siblings, Carlisle and Esme have the decency to keep their faces neutral. Bella swan had been the ‘hot topic’ of the Cullen household since the car incident.

“Edward I’ve seen it.” Alice argues turning to look at both Jasper and Edward “I’ve seen both of them with us.” Alice confirms which causes Emmett to howl with joy.

Rosalie scoffs at the thought of turning two perfectly normal humans into monsters. In all honestly though she was just jealous that she didn’t have a choice and they do. Even after all the things she has experienced, after all that she’s went though she would give up everything to be human again.

“Emmett, grow up” Rosalie hisses but Emmett just laughs gleefully bounding from leg to leg in genuine excitement at the news. He had always prided himself on being the strongest in the coven but newborns, they were a challenge. Just the thought of proving his strength put him in a good mood. At first he was hesitant at letting a human into their lives, he wasn’t stupid and he knew that it was an extreme risk. But the prospect of Jasper and Edward, especially Edward not being a mopey bitch all the time made him come around. But learning about two newborns to roughhouse with made him antsy.

“It’s not gonna happen.” Jasper grunts, “I won’t talk to her.” Jasper supplies simply with a shrug of his shoulders and all eyes focus in on him. There are varying degrees of outrage, surprise and hurt in the golden hue of his families’ eyes. Many vampires regarded finding a true mate a rare gift and often vampires went their whole lives without finding one. He was one of the supposed lucky ones, but at this moment he felt far from lucky. He felt absolutely cursed.

“That that won’t work.” Alice gasps eyes far off as she watches that decision solidify into a future reality “You’ll just tear her apart” Alice whispers sorrowfully

“She’s telling the truth.” Edward agrees his eyes blank as he scans Alice’s mind and winces at what he sees.

“Proximity is a factor of the bond, the longer a pair is near each other, the stronger the pull but I’ve never seen it between a human and creature.” Carlisle offers eyes darting from Edward to Alice.

“She will try anything to be with you the longer she’s near you.” Edward confirms and Alice shakes her head as the vison fades.

“Carlisle ya’ know any way to reverse it?” Jasper wonders brow furrowing “Any way to get rid of the bond?”

Carlisle gives Jasper a sad frown eyes dropping to the floor of the living room, it looks as though he’s disappointed but Jasper can’t get a read on him.

“No. But if that’s what you want to do we can try to see if we can find an answer, though I made no grantees.” Carlisle admits rubbing his chin, mind already thinking of possibilities.

“You can’t” Alice pipes up astonished that Carlisle would agree.

“It’s his decision to make and we have plenty of options. We can leave if that’s better for you Jasper” Esme suggests.

“I can’t.” Jasper hisses eyes flicking to Alice with a glare “Not anymore.”

Alice purses her lips in an effort to calm herself down, Jasper can feel the unbearable sadness and pain slam into him. Part of him, the part that’s still in love with her wants to sooth her. Wants to wrap his arms around her tightly and press comforting kisses on every inch of her. But the more dominate part, the part that feels absolutely devoted to his true mate reels at the thought, the beast inside roaring that it was wrong. Everything in him screams that Alice is not his and no matter what was between them, it can never be that again.

“Well, what would you like to do Jasper? No matter what, I love you and want you to be happy.” Esme admits in a motherly tone as she moves to wrap her arms around him. Soothing warmth wraps wound Jaspers very core as he feels Esme’s love radiate though and over him.

What did he want to do? On one hand he couldn’t leave his mate behind, the bond wouldn’t let allow him no matter how hard he wished he could, he had to stay in forks. On the other if he stayed things would develop between them and play our like Alice predicted or worse. Then there was the gamble of trying to reverse whatever pull the human had over him, though he was doubtful that would bear any fruit.

“I don’t know” Jasper admitted in a weak tone. The taste of defeat was bitter on his tongue and as Esme pulls him tighter into her arms he feels the sadness crawl at his throat.

He feels like crying for the first time in a very, very long time.


	4.  Botanical Gardens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I finally finished this chapter! So I just wanted to note so that it wouldn't be confusing that italicized phrases are normally what a character is thinking mostly for the purposes of Edwards gift. Also I hope the cuts in the story weren't jarring it was kind of hard to piece my idea's together because I have so many things I've written. Anyway I hope you enjoy thank you very much for reading!! <3
> 
> Ps: Kudos, comments, and constructive criticism always welcome

**Botanical Gardens**

Clare sighs as she makes her way to school, the road flying by as she cruses down the highway. Her first two weeks had ended rather uneventfully. Well aside from the dark almost murderous looks Jasper Hale had been giving her at lunch and in the parking lot. It’s not as if she could blame him she was staring at him just as much, abet not murderously. She should have stopped staring at him, but she was just so caught off guard by the shifting emotions simmering in his eyes and his tortured expressions.

It was curious fascination that kept her eyes wondering towards him, even when he looked at her as if he were a predator. In some sick way that thrilled her, she found the way he arched his lip to form a slight snarl or how his searing eyes followed her absolutely captivating. He was threatening, some part of her knew that but that part of him was also extremely enthralling. As if he were some dangerous wonderful puzzle to piece together. If she was smart she would have already cut her losses and distanced herself from Alice, well really from them. But she couldn’t for some strange reason she couldn’t stop her eyes from glancing over at the Cullen’s. They were just so strange.

Alice becoming her friend had added to her level of awareness of the Cullen’s strange habits. We’ll mostly Alice’s strange habit of staring off blankly into the distance, unmoving and unblinking. It almost seemed like she was unaware of her surroundings, when that happened Edward would quickly be at her side and pull her away. Apparently it was a medical condition according to him.

Sometimes Alice would say things that wouldn’t really make sense, or rather it did but the way she said it didn’t make sense. It was if she was certain some things would happen and often times it did. Most of the time it seemed like Alice was just overly observant of everyone around her, and other times…Other times the accuracy was a bit chilling.

Clare knew that other people had taken notice of Alice’s strange behavior. Clare assumed that was why people avoided the little pixie girl and by extension her family. People didn’t want to ‘catch the crazy’ and though Alice may have been strange it only succeeded in making Clare more curious. Why were they so peculiar? Why were they all so different yet so similar looking? Why did she care?

The last one she really couldn’t answer, why did she really care about a weird family that lived in a small town? Surly other families were just as weird, surly other families had their own secrets. What did it matter if the the color of their eyes were all the same? That they all had marble pale skin even though all of them were adopted? Why did it matter that things didn’t really add up? It wasn’t her place to pry, all she needed to do was be a good friend to a lonely girl who wanted friends other than her siblings. So why did she get totally bogged down by all of the distractions? That was something she could answer.

Being so close to Alice had given her insight to the mysterious things the Cullen children did. One of them being that none of them ate, at all. Clare had noticed it by her third day at school when Jessica pointed out Rosalie’s ‘perfect figure’. All their lunch trays stayed full, she had checked every day after that. Clare had asked Alice about it one day in Geography since the girl had taken to playing twenty questions with Clare during the class to get to know one another. Alice’s response was less than satisfactory. _Were all on a special diet._

Just remembering the response sent a jolt of mild irritation coursing through Clare’s blood. That was just not good enough. When Clare pressed a bit harder, all she was able to gain was that the special diet consisted of liquids. It didn’t particularly make sense with the amount of muscle her brothers had, or how deceptively strong Alice was. But then again, the Cullen’s were a mystery, a mystery Clare wanted to unravel.

However she really didn’t want to pry _too_ much. People deserved their privacy and most assuredly the Cullen's were on top of that list. The small town seemed obsessed with them and rumors flew like birds migrating south for the winter.

Maybe that was why Jasper Hale seemed to despise her, the Cullen kids seemed very protective of each other, which was obvious by the way they always seemed to group up. You never really saw a Cullen that wasn’t accompanied by another unless they were in separate classes. Alice was alone with her in Geography but by the end of class one of her siblings were at the door waiting for her. Sometimes it was the hulking form of Emmett Cullen who would give her a smile and a wave, but more often than not it was Jasper. The two of them, Alice and Jasper, seemed rather close which made sense because Jessica had said they were in a romantic relationship. All of them were, except of course Edward.

For some reason that had stung, just the sight of them together caused a small aching sensation to crawl up into her chest and settle there. It was the same feeling she had experienced on her first day when Jasper stormed out of the lunch room.

That first week the ache had persisted throughout the weekend, and the strange phenomenon had her a bit nervous. She thought about seeing a doctor, but the chance of Dr. Cullen being the one to see her became large a deterrent.

It’s not as if she didn’t trust his abilities, it’s just the thought of meeting another Cullen to obsess over made her head spin. Five were enough thank you very much and it was a moot point because the ache faded away and only really flared up when she caught glimpses of the two of them together. Which was very strange.

Sure, she thought that Jasper Hale was unbearably gorgeous but so were all of the Cullen’s. It really wasn’t a surprise that beautiful people would date other beautiful people, that’s just how the world seemed to work. Besides, Alice was her friend and that was far more important than some stupid crush. Clare’s mood turns sour at her lingering thoughts on the issue and in an effort to force her thoughts from delving father down that rabbit hole, she turns her radio on full blast hoping it would improve her mood. Thankfully it did.

It was only a few short minutes of jamming out before she sees the school come into view. She can’t help but feel a sense of dread at the sight. Sure she was used to the school building now and had a few friends but all the staring was starting to unnerve her a bit. She had thought that after the first couple of day’s people would start to ignore her and go about their business but that wasn’t the case. She should have assumed with the way they treated the Cullen family and Bella Swan. Many people were still talking about Bella’s move when she had showed up. It had been a surprise at first since Bella had been at the school for a month, but this small town seemed obsessed with gossip and secrets. Which was why they were still interested in her more so, due to the combined friendship of Bella and Alice. Bella because she was still the new girl who had the classic ‘girl next door’ vibe and Alice because she was part of the illustrious Cullen's. Everyone had seemed to notice that the pixie had taken a liking to Clare.

_Everyone._

Teachers, students, facility and even some parents had given her strange looks when she walked around school or went about town on errands. It always had the adverse effect of making Clare retreat inward and away from others. But she didn’t blame Alice or Bella for that, it would have been absurd. It was just frustrating having to deal with everyone watching your every move but _eventually_ they would stop caring. At least that was the hope.

Parking her car in the lot, she makes sure her oversized jacket is securely buttoned so she is ready to face another cold dismal day at forks high school. As she exits her car, it’s easy to spot Bella’s big orange rust bucket she called a truck. The thing was absolutely ancient and louder than a monster truck. Clare remembered the first time she heard Bella started her engine to pull out of the parking lot, to say you needed ear plugs to stand within a yard of the thing was an understatement. But it was obvious that Bella loved her truck with all her heart, even though it looked like it would fall apart with the slightest nudge. _We all find joy in different things I guess._

A small smile curves Clare’s lips upward, technically she had no room to talk, her beetle was pretty beat up too. It was an old 1970 Volkswagen beetle that really needed some tender love and care. Actually most of the cars in the lot were older, except of course for the Cullen cars. They were fancy, fast and sleek sports cars which wasn’t a bad thing, it just drew a lot of attention. More than they already had.

Shrugging to herself, she moves to meet up with Bella by the far more approachable rust bucket. As Clare walks closer, it’s easy to see that Bella isn’t paying attention to her surroundings because she is far too busy watching Edward Cullen lean against his shiny grey Volvo as he talks with his siblings. Clare glances at the group of them and sighs, they were all always impeccably beautiful even in the morning and it just wasn’t fair. Teenagers needed to go through the awkward faze but Clare doubted any of them had. They were all just so fresh faced and flawless.

Clare lets her eyes linger on Jasper who talks with Emmett, the banter seems to put the normally brooding blonde in a good mood. A small charming smile pulls at Jaspers lips as he laughs at something Emmett had said. The expression alone is able to melt her heart and just seeing him happy has her heart fluttering faster. It pounding in her ears like a symphony of drums. From the way he had been acting all last week, she had been doubtful that he could make an expression like that. She was glad to be proven wrong.

Before she can catch the group’s eye or ire she lets her gaze fall back on Bella, who still seemed to be entranced by Edward. She really couldn’t blame her.

With a shake of the head Clare feels an evil plan forming, the poor girl was oblivious to Clare’s slow approach. Bella’s venerability was almost laughable if it weren’t slightly worrying. Sill even as a twinge of guilt twists Clare’s gut she can’t resist the temptation. She creeps closer she presses a finger to her lips when Mike notice’s her. He smiles at her and nods his head.

Quietly moving behind the oblivious girl, Clare makes her move with a rush forward and jumps quickly out from behind Bella. Clare’s steel toe boots stomp hard and wet on the concrete as she lands with a mock lunge and a playful growl. She curved her fingers as if she had claws for an added touch.

“Boo”

Bella jumps to high heaven with a loud startled gasp, a frightened look appearing on her face for half a second before its twists into recognition and finally settles on annoyance. A few spaces down they hear a chorus laughter, most likely from Mike and the others who huddle together by Tyler’s Van.

"Not cool." Bella groans and hits Clare with the book she's reading with a hard thwack. Clare laughs joyously even when she’s pelted with the paperback, she’s just glad it wasn’t a hard cover.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist and easy target." Clare hums and slides beside the girl with a smile as she leans against Bella’s truck lazily.

“That’s not a good excuse.” Bella grumbles, not even trying to deny how easy she was to scare. Clare can respect that.

“I’ll think of a better one next time.” Clare giggles behind her fingers trying not to smile

“There will be no next time.” Bella huffs crossing her arms

“We’ll see.” Clare winks before raising her nose in the air in a mock snooty expression. “I guess you’ll have to be more diligent” she tuts.

Bella’s only response is to hum in disapproval and flip to a new page of her book, but she doesn’t seem really interested in it.

"So what is the classic reading prodigy delving into today?" Clare questions scanning over the pages without really reading them.

"Romeo and Juliet before I was so rudely interrupted” Bella laughs before clapping it shut and tucking it away into her bag for safe keeping from the wet air, plus the school would be opening a few minutes.

"Mm. Interesting...” Clare’s tone is less than enthused as she speaks, the book choice makes her gag. Sure she loved a bit of romance but she really wasn’t a Romeo and Juliet fan. She never understood the appeal.

“However-" Clare’s continues with a brighter tone before pausing to take out her copy of Wuthering heights. "A little birdy told me this one was pretty good." Clare grins waving the book around the air lightly.

"What a smart bird." Bella chuckles adjusting her grip on her bag.

"Smart indeed.” Clare nods her head and Bella’s smile brightens and her cheeks flush pink at the small praise “So, this is your favorite book." It’s more of a statement then a question but Bella answers anyway.

"Yeah. Is that weird?" Bella asks a self-consciously, biting her lip in slight anxiety.

Clare tuts at her shaking her head solemnly with a false sad expression. "I’m afraid so, but luckily the weirdos are always the best people." Clare smiles before cracking open her copy while Bella shakes her head with a smile of her own. "So, I've read up to chapter three and I’ve got to say-" Clare starts flipping to a particular page she wants to talk about but Bella cuts her off

"No! I want you to finish it" Bella protests with a frantic wave of her hands

“But Bella-” Clare starts with a confused wrinkle to her brow not understanding why they couldn’t talk over some of the plot points.

“Trust me, finish it and then tell me what you think.” Bella insists with a determined look in her eyes which causes Clare to concede.

"Okay, okay." Clare laughs moving her hands up in a surrendering motion before putting the book back in her bag.

"Well since we don't have the book to talk about, how about Mr. Volvo over there. You seem to be quite smitten with him." Clare smirks. Bella gaps at her like a fish, her big doe eyes making her look comical.

“It’s not-I don’t.” Bella struggles to form a sentence while flailing her arms frantically, it’s like watching a computer spaz out.

“Whoa Bella did I break you? Should I call 911?” Clare jokes but Bella pales at the thought of another incident at the school.

“No please not again. One time is enough” Bella groans covering her face with her hands in dread. The sentence is sobering, she had forgotten all about the almost accident in the parking lot.

“Right.” Clare winces her mind conjuring up Bella being squished between her truck and Tyler’s van and frowns. She just glad that she was okay. Apparently Edward had pulled her mostly out of the way. It atmosphere between them becomes strained, as if talking about the incident has caused Bella to clam up.

“Edward was there to protect you, is that why you’re so interested in him?” Clare asks before she’s really thinking about what she’s saying and hopes that she didn’t fuck up. Apparently she hadn’t, or maybe Bella just needed someone to talk to, either way Bella didn’t seem angry at her asking.

“Sort of, I’m extremely grateful to for him being there to save me…” Bella mumbles trailing off as her foot kicks around a small pebble, as if avoiding the conversation.

“But?” Clare wonders, trying not to pry but wanting to help her new friend.

“I have some questions I want answered.” Bella answers simply but vaguely.

“You can’t just talk to him about it?” Clare hums in confusion, it’s a simple solution but one that may have been too forward for the shy Bella.

“Unfortunately it’s not that simple.” Bella sighs tucking a few strands of her chestnut hair securely behind her ear “It’s hard to talk to someone who ignores you.” Bella shrugs offhandedly but it’s obvious the lack of attention bothers her. She seemed miserable.

“Oh.” Clare sighs, following Bella’s eyes over towards Edward who stares at them intently as if he knows what they are talking about. Again it’s impossible for anyone to hear them from that distance but Clare quickly averts her eyes and swallows thickly. _What was it with them and knowing when people are talking about them?_

“Well maybe he’ll come around?” Even to Clare it sounds like something you say just to cheer somebody up. She winces.

“Maybe.” Bella forces out but it’s obvious she doesn’t believe it.

Thankfully, it was only a few minutes later when the school doors open and students start to file in, both of them walk quietly towards English.

By the time gym class rolls around Clare already wants to lay down and give up. Coach Clapp had decided to torture all his classes by making them run laps around the track field since it hadn’t rained that day. The prospect wouldn’t have been as daunting, if Clare had gotten enough sleep the night before. The dull ache in her chest had flared up randomly in the middle of the night, but that wasn’t the main problem. She couldn’t sleep because her new house kind of freaked her out.

There was nothing creepy about the house innately, it was actually pretty homely once they had unpacked all the boxes and went to a local thrift shop for decorations. It was just the prospect of sleeping in a new unfamiliar place. She had trouble when moving from her old home into the small apartment in Philly and now from Philly to Forks. It also wasn’t Forks either, she actually loved the town it was just getting used to a new space. It probably stemmed from her irrational paranoia.

She’s not completely sure how it started, maybe it was due to all the horror movies she would watch with her dad as a kid, or mistakenly reading a particularly detailed alien encounter in one of her Sci-fi books before bed. Either way her mind would often trick her eyes into seeing silhouettes in the shadows or she would feel eyes watching from the corners of her room. It was completely uncalled for and maybe even a bit childish but it often made her lay awake at night scared to go to sleep. She knew the feelings would probably fade within the next couple of weeks so she wasn’t super worried about it. It’s just having to run laps was going to be a real pain.

After changing into her gym clothes, thankfully coach clap had given her a sweatshirt and blue sweatpants to face the chilly air, Clare walks lazily towards the track field alone. Alice had apparently already changed and made her way outside. It was not really a surprise, Alice was always pretty swift. There were several times in gym that everyone would be playing volleyball and Alice would move with such speed and accuracy that Clare questioned why Alice refused to play on any of the sports teams. Surly they had tried to recruit her, or at least one of the super fit Cullen children. They would have been crazy not to see the raw talent that all the kids possessed.

Though maybe she had become a bit biased in that regard.

But who could blame her really? The Cullen’s excelled in everything perfectly especially anything physical, well at least the two Cullen children she’s seen did. But it was impossible that the others wouldn’t excel just as easily. Emmett was massive, a literal walking body builder there was no way he wouldn’t be asked to join a team right? She wondered vaguely how Emmett would look on the football team, it’s comical the way her mind twists his proportions. He would look like a goliath against the other boys. Then there was Edward, that boy was super-fast, he always seemed to appear out of nowhere especially whenever Alice had an episode. He was also always the first one done his laps and Clare knew today would be no different. The only mystery would be the Hale twins. Clare could tell that Rosalie was perfectly fit it was obvious with the form fitting stylish clothing that she wore, but that didn’t equate to strength though she was sure that she was just as deceptively strong as Alice. Jasper was also similar to his twin, he looked perfectly fit and tone, you could tell by the way he held his body. She wondered who would win out of all of the brothers, her bet was on Emmett with shear strength alone. _And there I go again thinking about the Cullen's. Total broken record syndrome._

Joining up with the rest of the class, Coach tells them all to line up and complete fifty laps before the end of the class. Several people groan and roll their eyes, some even boo at him but Clapp takes it in stride and tells them to get started. Most people walk the track instead of run it, others mostly the boys, are eager to show off how fast they can complete all fifty. Clare is one of the ones that jogs lightly and doesn’t notice that a certain pixie his hot on her tail.

"Hi" Alice calls, easily gliding up to her with a brilliant smile, as if the prospect of running several laps was nothing but an afterthought. All Clare felt was dread.

“Hey” Clare smiles back with a wave, walking beside the beautiful pixie girl was her brother Edward. But instead of jogging with them, he swiftly darts past them without as much as a glance. It’s obvious from the way his face is twisted into a frown, the way his shoulders are slumped and how his hands are ball into fists at his sides that he’s upset. Clare watches him go with a confused wrinkle marking her brow as Alice falls in step next to her.

"What’s got his panties in a twist?” Clare mumbles watching him swiftly and elegantly brake of into a run. She knew he was fast, faster than everyone but as he nimbly darts past other students she can’t help but feel impressed.

"He's just being mopey” Alice sighs rolling her eyes playfully

“He looks more than mopey, he looked angry.” Clare notes

“He might think us hanging out isn’t a good idea." Alice grumbles as she turns to meet Clare’s eyes with a small sheepish smile.

As Clare stares back for a moment she notices that the once honey citrine hue of Alice’s eyes is gone, replaced with dark inky blackness. Clare wants to ask about the change in color but feels like it would be too rude. A possible explanation shift though Clare’s thoughts, contacts? That would explain why all the siblings had similar colored eyes even though all of them are unrelated by blood, well besides the twins.

“Did I do something wrong?” Clare wonders, admittedly she never really talked to Edward, he never really tried to talk to her and seemed unapproachable whenever he would take his sister away. She wondered how Bella could even talk to someone as intimidating as he was.

“No, you didn’t do anything.” Alice reassures with a soft pat to her shoulder

“Then why would Edward care about us hanging out?" Clare asks if she hadn’t done anything wrong why would hanging out be a problem?

“He says just being protective” Alice shrugs with a sigh

“Overly.” Clare nods in agreement as they continue their jog,

“But you know what I think?” Alice questions with a skip to her step

“No, enlighten me oh wise one.” Clare says putting her hands together in a praying motion 

“He's totally jealous" Alice chuckles

“Jealous?” Clare gasps

“Yeah that I have a cool friend and he doesn’t” Alice smiles but Clare finds it absolutely absurd that Edward Cullen would be jealous that Alice was friends with her a nobody. But perhaps it was friendship itself he was jealous of. The Cullen's normally kept to themselves and didn’t seem to have friends outside their small circle. Alice was brave and bubbly enough to talk to her but Edward didn’t seem like the type to want friends. He always seemed so bored with everyone at school. Perhaps she was wrong?

“Hmm, well he doesn’t seem very sociable.” Clare thinks out loud before wincing, that had come off a bit ruder than she meant. Quickly she tries to backtrack as Alice laughs it sounds like the clear sound of wind chimes

“No wait I mean, you’re the only one who reaches out. If he wants to be friends all he has to do is try.” Clare confesses tucking a few curls behind her ear shyly. Instantly she thinks of Bella’s dilemma of trying to talk to the illusive moody Edward. She hopes that maybe Alice would be able to convince Edward to be a bit nicer and maybe then Bella would be able to ask her questions.

“Edward is capable of it, it’s just --she sighs and shakes her head-- he’s being stubborn” Alice defends lightheartedly as they watch his lean form continue down the track.

“Stubborn?” Clare curiously remarks with a tilt to her head but Alice shakes her head and hums as if in deep thought.

“Well, more indecisive then stubborn. Or maybe a bit of both its hard to tell.” Alice shrugs while rolling her eyes. “He just needs to decide something!” Alice admits and Clare lets her words sink in for a minute.

“So you think he’s jealous that were friends but is having a hard time deciding if he wants to put the effort in to become friends with people?” Clare asks trying to make sense of what Alice means, it just seems a bit confusing. No wonder Bella was having trouble talking to him. Just talking to Alice about it has her misunderstanding.

“He says he’s being careful, I say he’s being a drama queen” Alice hums, it’s obviously she actually doesn’t’ think that by the way Alice’s worried eyes follow Edwards movements. Clare smiles at the family bond they have. She had always wanted siblings, growing up an only child could be quite lonely especially with two working parents. Now that she only had her mother, who was at work all the time well, she was feeling a bit lonesome.

“Well, I’m sure there are some people willing to deal with him being a drama queen.” Clare offers knowing there are many girls pining after the bronze haired boy.

“Oh, I’m _very_ sure” Alice hums. Of course Alice knew that girls were after his brother but the way she says it, it sounds like she knows something important. Like there is missing information that only she knows, as if there is a hidden meaning that Clare can’t figure out. She ponders what Alice couldn’t possibly mean, not for the first time but without warning Alice rushes forward and turns to look over her shoulder at Clare with a mischievous grin.

“Come on slow poke, we have a lot of laps to get finished and not a lot of time.” she calls back successfully pulling Clare out of her thoughts. That she doesn’t mind, what she does mind is how fast Alice was. “Try to keep up” Alice winks

“Is this revenge for the whole I'm not wearing heels to school thing?” The smirk Alice gives her is all the only answer she needs 

“You’re a slave driver.” She laughs.

After gym Clare makes her way towards the lunch hall alone. Alice had left with Edward after a heated and brief whispered exchange. Whatever it was, it seemed like it had far more urgency then hanging out on the walk to lunch. Clare really didn’t mind she was actually a bit glad to be walking alone, it gave her a chance to mill over her own thoughts. 

It felt nice to have some quiet time because Alice, bless her heart, was just too bubbly and bright all the time. Not to say that Clare didn’t appreciate her, she was her one of her first friends in Forks after all. It was just, she felt like she was spending too much time thinking about Alice's family and not focusing on other things, like her hobbies and school work.

Deciding that she would try to do some drawing when she got home, she maneuvers her way around the school. Knowing where she’s going makes her feel a bit better about walking alone too. She’s proud that she mastered her way around the school and thinks back to her pitiful first day two weeks ago. She laughs to herself at the absurdity, she must have looked like an absolute fool floundering quite pitifully when trying to read the school map. If it hadn’t been for Bella walking her to her second class she wasn’t sure how well her first day would have turned out. The thought of Bella brings a smile to Clare’s face and she hopes that Edward would give friendship a chance. Hopefully Alice would convince him after their talk in gym.

Then again he was a drama queen apparently.

With a lifted mood and a hum, Clare scoots past a few slower students and after a few minutes of walking, she sees the wing that should lead down towards the lunch room. Out of the corner of her eye she spots Bella and Jessica heading down as well. Rushing to meet up with them she calls out and they stop to let her catch up. Soon enough the three of them head towards the lunch room.

“So, the spring dance is coming up soon” Jessica grins enthusiastically and looks at her two companions who seem far less enthused. Bella gives a halfhearted smile and hums with a non-committal nod. From her body language alone it’s obvious that Bella really doesn’t really care about the dance. Clare seems to feel the same and gives Jessica a shrug as they continue to walk. Jessica purses her lips before signing

“We’ll its lady’s choice and I was thinking about asking Mike.” Jessica asks her eyes dart to Clare and Bella as if looking for an adverse reaction.

“Go for it.” Bella encourages with a small smile

Clare offers a thumbs up “You got this, go get ‘em.”

“Okay but like, you’re sure you guys don't mind... you weren't planning to ask him?" she persisted blue eyes shifting between the two of them.

“No, Jess, I'm not going.” Bella assures her

“Are you going Clare?” Jessica wonders as they make it into the loud cafeteria

“Oh I don’t know. I don’t really like those sorts of things.” Clare admits 

"But it will be really fun…" Jessica trails off attempting to convince them to come halfheartedly

“I actually have something planned anyway” Bella offers as an excuse before shrugging “Have fun with Mike," Bella encouraged.

“Yeah, I’m sure it will be great.” Clare agrees with a nod as they make their way towards the lunch line

“It won’t be weird?” Jessica mumbles it feels as though she’s trying make sure Mike is off the menu, if they were both honest he was never on it.

“No zero weirdness you guys are great together.” Bella shakes her head as she grabs a lunch tray

“I know right?” Jess giggles and gushes as they make their way through the lunch line.

The next day Clare pulls into the parking lot feeling rejuvenated by the fact that the Bio II field trip was today. Which meant that for most of the day she wouldn’t be cooped up in a classroom and could really appreciate the cold weather and she had dressed for the occasion. Warm black turtleneck sweater, comfy pair of black pinstripe jeans, her famous combat boots and her warm oversized jacket to keep her cozy. It was perfect.

Most of the other kids seemed to be loading up into the buses but Bella seems to be waiting near her truck. She’s still staring off into space but not at Edward Cullen, mostly due to the fact that he doesn't seem to be in the parking lot yet. Instead, Bella stares at the rear of her truck where a large dent resides, it had been there ever since Clare had started attending the school, but it seemed very interesting to the brunette.

“Hey Bella” Clare calls as she walks over

“Not gonna try and scare me this time?” Bella sasses with a smirk

“You’d be expecting it” Clare laughs “even though you were searching this dent like it was the answer to the meaning of life.”

“Pff you’re crazy.” Bella shakes her head and leans against her truck

“Excited for the field trip?” Clare wonders as she jumps up onto the foothold of the truck and climbs up the side. She perches herself on the rim of the cargo bed and looks down at Bella with a smile.

“You are wild.” Bella chuckles as she watches Clare climb her truck like a monkey

“I’m not wild Bella, just unrefined there is a difference” Clare hums kicking her feet as they dangle over the edge of the truck

“A slim difference” Bella smirks as she looks up to Clare who grins back down at her

“Ah but you admit there is a difference” Clare points out booping Bella on the nose

“Touché” Bella rolls her eyes but her grin gives her amusement away.

“Oh but you didn’t’ answer my question are you excited for the trip?” Clare repeats

“No I’m not excited. You know I hate the cold.” Bella mumbles and zips up her jacket as if to prove her point.

“Right” Clare nods “I remember from the first day.” Clare chuckles before looking up to the sky and taking a deep breath of the brisk air into her lungs. Bella’s eyes drift from her friend to focus in on the familiar silver Volvo that pulls up to the school. At the sound Clare looks as well and watches as three Cullen's emerge from the car and make their way towards the busses. Bella mainly focuses on Edward while Clare’s eyes drift towards to Alice and Jasper. Alice gives her a bubbly smile and a small wave which is completely contrasted by the obvious glare and deeply set frown that Jasper gives her. _They really did complement each other_ Clare notes. She gives them both a smile and a wave even as her chest aches when she looks at them.

In the distance Clare can hear Mr. Banner urgently ushering kids into the bus and calling out for people. Jumping down from Bella’s truck and swiping the back of her jeans of possible orange residue Clare calls for her friend.

“Hey Bella, looks like Banner’s calling for everyone we-” Clare starts but Mike Newton appears out of nowhere and cuts her off mid-sentence. Clare narrows her eyes at the boy at his rudeness before contorting her expression into a hard smile. She feels a bit annoyed.

“Hey Bella, what’s up?!” Mike asks with a boyish smile disregarding Clare all together. She can’t help but wince in irritation.

“You ready for the trip?” He asks with a puppy dog smile that is mostly directed at Bella.

“Yep.” Clare responds popping the p at the end before crossing her arms and rocking onto her heels. It becomes a bit awkward as they wait for Bella to respond.

“Bella?” Mike wonders trying to get the girls attention

“Sorry what?” Bella asks eyes finally falling onto the boy in front of her.

“Are you ready for the trip?” Mike repeats a bit less cheerfully.

“Oh um yeah. I guess” Bella shrugs and kicks some gravel around the pavement awkwardly.

“Cool, cool.” He laughs a bit forcefully. It’s painful to watch him flounder so badly especially when Bella doesn’t seem to be invested in the conversation, her eyes wonder once again to Edward Cullen who talks lightly with his two siblings.

“So could I maybe talk to you… alone?” Mike asks finally acknowledging Clare directly if only to get her to leave. Clare can’t help the random irritation that spikes again as she narrows her eyes. Mike was a nice guy sure but he was being kinda rude by not only interrupting someone but then openly ignoring them before telling them to leave. She really wants to tell him off which was unusual for her. Clare normally didn’t let herself dwell petty things like this but for some reason she feels angry. However she concedes not wanting to make Bella even more uncomfortable then she already seems to be.

“Actually I was gonna go get on the bus, see you there Bella?” Clare asks before tuning on her heel and making her way towards the busses before Bella could respond.

“Y-yeah. See you.” Bella calls after her before turning to talk with Mike again.

As Clare makes her way towards the busses she mulls over how rude Mike was being. Anger boils needlessly within her as she walks with clenched fists. She knows she shouldn’t let it get to her but the blatant disregard Mike showed ticks her off. She really wants to punch something, decides that she will, but before she can take action she hears her name being shouted and suddenly and all her anger fades to calm.

“Clare!” The melodic voice of Alice Cullen calls for her, it was so surprising close that Clare jumps.

“Whoa Alice, I didn’t see you.” Clare mumbles and turns to face the girl and watches as the small pixie dances towards her. Clare is doubly surprised that Alice not alone in greeting her but In all honestly it really shouldn’t have been. Beside her Jasper Hale stands stiffly, hands held behind his back with the same ridged posture she’s seen from him before. It's reminiscent of a soldier’s stance. His shoulders are even and taught, his hands held behind his back as if to remind himself to always keep a tight leash. His legs are flexed, perfectly straight, and evenly spaced. It made her curious as she watched him briefly. She wonders if he was planning on going into the military with posture as perfect as that.

Alice moves to give her a hug and this time Clare is prepared having known the girl long enough to expect random bouts of affection because Alice Cullen was very much a hugger. As Clare moves to wrap her arms around the girls small frame her eyes land on Jasper who still wears a painful expression that twist his features. He doesn’t move any closer.

Pulling away Alice smiles brightly at Clare and giggles, the sound is clear and reminds her of high pitched ringing bells.

“Oh! I should introduce you officially! This is my **brother** Jasper!” Alice emphasizes as if to make a point and gestures to him. Clare finds it cute that even though Alice knows Clare knows who Jasper is, she feels the need to introduce them formally. She also finds it interesting that she specifically notes that Jasper is her brother. Maybe it's because of the rumors that float around the school of them being romantically involved. For some reason Clare feels a bit relieved.

“Hi, I’m Clare” Clare greets him with a small nervous smile and short wave. He’s taller then she thought he would be and it’s intimidating. Clare would much rather look at him from far away because this close he’s way too dazzling even with the tight lock jaw and the hard eyes.

“Pleasure ma’am.” His voice was smooth like finely spun silk with just the slightest hint of a southern accent. His tone is light and airy as it fills her ears and it has Clare completely endeared. It definitely was not the voice she had been expecting, she expected something more gravely or angry. To be honest he sounded a bit scared or nervous or maybe a bit of both.

“Uh, pleasures all mine.” Clare smiles feeling calm wash over her as she looks into his steely eyes.

“Guys come on!” Mr. Banner yells waving other students around. When he sees the small group that forms between the three of them he waves more aggressively “Let’s go you’re on that bus Robertson. It’s Alphabetical. Let’s go”

“Looks like we have to break up our introduction party” Clare muses with a chuckle as Mr. Banner rushes forward. Trying to get his students to move, it seems like they were already running a bit late.

“See you later then.” Clare waves as she’s ushered towards her bus by Mr. Banners flailing arms.

“See you!” Alice sings as Jasper walks silently beside her, Edward pulls up the rear as Clare enters her bus.

“Other bus other bus let’s go!” Mr. Banner yells at the three Cullen kids.

The bus ride was short lived since the green houses they were visiting were only about 30 minutes away. But being cramped it a bus full of rowdy teens that were excited about not being in class could really grate on someone’s nerves. Even Bella was thankful to leave the warm bus in favor for the cold and wet.

As Clare exits she she's several greenhouses lined up in a row all of them look almost identical aside from slight areas of color variation due to wear and tear. They are simple structures mostly made for functionality over design surrounded by tall fragrant pine trees. To the right of the first greenhouse is an open grass area decorated with neatly trimmed bushes and flowers.

“Ah smell that fresh air Bella” Clare sighs as they exit taking in a deep whiff. It smells like moss and earth. It brings a fresh wave of happiness bursting within her as she twirls around. Maybe she was spending too much time with Alice.

“All I smell is disgusting soggy grass.” Bella grumbles with a sigh as they move from the bus doors to let others filter out.

“Seriously dude, lighten up a bit.” Clare jokes and motions with a small nod of her head towards the first green house. “It might not be Arizona but at least it’ll be super warm and pretty” Clare offers trying to cheer up the glum sourpuss.

“I’d much rather see brown over more green.” Bella admits sourly and walks slowly towards the building Clare close beside her.

“Bella what put you in a bad mood? Did Mike say something rude to you?” Clare asks with mild concern as they continue in line towards the entrance “If he did I’ll gladly punch him” Clare jokes punching her palm and trying to look intimidating, it looks more comical. Bella finally smiles since entering the bus and chuckles behind her hand.

“No, he just asked me to Prom. But he wasn’t’ the only one. Yesterday Eric tried to ask me. Then I got stuck behind the Cullen's trying to leave and Tyler asked me.” Bella admits in a low whisper moving closer to keep the conversation away from gossiping ears.

“Oh jeez.” Clare whispers back and pauses before asking “Did you say yes to any of them?”

“N-no.” Bella says hesitantly and gives a shrug “I’m really not interested in going” Bella admits.

“Right plus…” Clare starts and shares a look with Bella

“Jessica” They both say at the same time.

“I told him she was going to ask him. He seemed a bit put off but…” Bella trails off as if not knowing what else to say.

“Well I hope he follows your advice.” Clare laughs “Or we’ll never hear the end of it” and gives a pointed look to Bella, who definitely understands.

“Yeah.” Bella sighs as they enter the green house. Inside its super warm and even though it’s a dismal and rainy day like normal in forks, it’s bright inside the greenhouse. Most likely due to the open pipe crisscross roof that is draped with a white translucent tarp. The building is overflowing with different types of shapes and colors though its mostly different shades of green. Above them planters hang from the piped ceiling low enough to water but high enough to keep from hitting your head. In the middle of all the beautiful plants is a narrow walkway that has just enough space for two people to walk comfortably.

“So, are you going? I know you told Jessica you weren't sure” Bella wonders walking briskly thought the exhibit but Clare slows her down as she stops to look at a few vibrantly yellow daffodils.

“To the dance? Nah probably not. Like I said I don't usually do those kind of things.” Clare sighs twirling one of her curls absentmindedly as she moves on to the next plant.

“Me either.” Bella sighs “I can’t believe Mike thought I would enjoy dancing.” Bella shutters at the mere thought.

“I know it’s like he doesn’t know you. You would be a danger to yourself and others on the dance floor” Clare laughs and gives Bella a teasing grin while spastically dancing as if to mimic Bella’s dance moves.

“Hey!” Bella gasps offended and smacks her lightly on the shoulder with a playful scoff and eye roll.

“You know it’s true” Clare shrugs as they continue a little further up the walkway before Clare stops again to admire an interesting set of rounded waxy leaves of a lemon lime maranta prayer plant.

“Yeah well you could be a bit nicer about it.” Bella chuckles before pushing past other students.

“I never said I was nice Bella. Have I already fooled you?” Clare snickers following behind

“Seems so.” Bella mumbles humorously

“My evil plan has worked” Clare mutters back absentmindedly, her eyes caught by a pretty set of exotic looking purple flowers.

They almost looked like a sunbursts the way the lilac petals flare out in a saucer shape and stand starkly against the threadlike outgrowths. On those threads there is a circular pattern of white, dark purple and light purple rings that give the flower its distinct coloring. From the middle ring of thread like offshoots is a beautiful and unique stalk that rises and bears several segments each ending with a button-like tip, almost like a large-headed nail. In truth the stalk was the most alien and fascinating part of the flower. A small smile pulls at Clare’s lips as she leans down to smell one of them. They have a sickly sweet scent with just the slightest hint of an earthy undone.

“Passiflora Incarnata.” The unmistakable sound of Jasper Hale’s smooth silky southern draw whispers beside her, she's only heard him once but knows its him instantly. At the sound Clare’s head strains with the effort to look up at him from under her lashes as he looks down at her. His beautiful perplexing eyes brim with the finest deep honey. It’s the first time that he was this close and the way he smelled was just divine.

He smelled like sweet tobacco and patchouli mixed with the rich smoke from a burning fire. The sent was a vibrant and warm, it’s a smell that reminds Clare of cold days by the fire or the summer’s heat on a dusky dirt road. Clare breathed him in like an addict talking huge wafts of air like her life depended on it, it felt like it did.

“Passion Flowers.” he translates his soothing voice like an endless melody as it reverberates inside her skill. He moves his hands to delicately skim the soft purple petals with the tips of his fingers. His jaw isn’t as tense as before, he seems relaxed and it’s a beautiful sight to see him loosen up. His jaw is still strong and angled perfectly, nose sharp but sloped elegantly and a beautifully pronounced brow. He has the most perfect profile she’s ever seen and it’s all smooth flawless skin. His blonde curls fall captivatingly into his eyes as a smirk pulls up the end of his lip. That smirk really should be illegal with how attractive it is, with how attractive he was. Her heart pounds in her chest as a hot flush colors her cheeks.

“Beautiful.” Clare whispers breathlessly. She’s not sure if she’s talking about the flowers or Jasper but in that moment she finds that she really doesn’t care. He glances back at her for a moment and she watches as his face contorts from peaceful back to his trademark gut-wrenching expression. A stony strained smile briefly makes an appearance before it morphs into a frown. His eyes are once again cold and the change is like a docile kitten transforming into a full-fledged lion right before her eyes. It’s absolutely terrifying but also supremely fascinating and in that fascination she can’t find the will to really be scared. Sometimes she really felt like a kid poking a wasp’s nest.

“Clare!” Alice appears out of nowhere by her side, like a ray of sunshine. She always seemed to show up at just the right time.

“Are you going to be walking with us?” Alice wonders reaching for Clare’s hand with her slightly warm, but still relatively cold, fingers.

“Well, I was walking with…” Clare looks around and notices that Bella is nowhere to be found. It felt like she was only staring at the flower for a few seconds. Apparently not.

“Oh um, sure.” Clare agrees and takes a glance at Jasper “If you don’t mind Jasper?” His name tastes like a pure sin on her tongue.

Jasper gives a curt nod and swallows hard wile gesturing for the two of them to go first in a gentlemanly gesture. Alice smiles and links her arm with Clare’s, it always seemed to be Alice’s favorite way of walking and showing affection.

“So you like flowers?” Alice wonders as they slowly pass some of the set ups and different varieties of plants scattered amongst the room.

“Mm, I like nature and Green. It reminds me of my mom’s old flower garden.” Clare sighs as she lets her eyes settle over a new batch of flowers, these ones Clare knew. The bundles of small four pelted lilac flowers stood out vibrantly from the surrounding green. They were her mother’s favorite flower and she’d have to remember to get some for her mother’s birthday. Clare lets her fingers brush over the soft fuzzy flowers gently a small smile curving her lips.

“Oh but I thought you were from the city.” Alice muses watching Clare with observant hawk like eyes.

“Yeah but it was before we moved to the city. My mom had her own little greenhouse and garden.” Clare explains with a fond smile. “She loved to garden and talk to her plants. Looking back it was kind of weird but I always found it relaxing.” Clare admits with a chuckle. Alice joins in as they walk further into the heated greenhouse. It was nice walking with them, even if Jasper seemed a bit apprehensive and kept his distance.

“So that must be why you like it here, in Forks?” Alice wonders as she squeezes Clare’s arm lightly

“Yeah, it’s great. Reminds me of happier times.” Clare admits before realizing what she’s said and nervously changes the subject. “I mean, I really like the forest and I’m thinking of hiking soon.” Clare smiles and just the thought of the wet earthy smell of moss and tree bark makes her excited.

“By yourself?” Jaspers smooth voice cuts in and is tinted with genuine concern. Glancing behind to look at him for a second she nods

“Yeah. Walk a few nature trails, hope to find a meadow, pick some flowers…” Clare trails off at the look Alice and Jasper exchange. They look extremely worried when they lock eyes and Clare is left to stand awkwardly waiting for them to clue her in.

“What’s wrong?” Clare can’t help but ask slightly worried

“You haven’t heard about the attacks?” Alice asks in a low whisper and turning to give Clare a sympathetic yet equally terrified look.

“Attacks?” Clare questions while shaking her head a bit startled. Clare glances from Alice to Jasper whose jaw clenches tighter then she had ever thought possible. She was sure Jasper was liable to crack a few teeth if he kept at it.

“Somethin’s been hunting close to town.” Jasper says cryptically giving Alice another look, they seem to converse with their eyes before Jasper turns towards Clare and sighs “Some of the huma- _victims_ were ripped apart. The sheriff thinks it’s a bear.” Jasper continues solemnly, his southern draw more prominent and tone more stiff.

Clare narrows her eyes at the correction but lets it slide. The Cullen's were strange that it was true, no matter how beautiful they were and the students at Forks seemed to expected it now. The way they said things or did thing wasn't just strange it was bizarre. For example when Alice's condition would flare up, like it did now, many people would ignore it or stare as Edward pulled her away from the class. Clare never really saw what happened to Alice up-close since Edward had always taken care of her but now that Alice was was at her side she got a good look. It was almost as if Alice were catatonic, body ridged and eyes fluttering around as if watching a fly buzz around her head. She seemed able to stand just fine but all Clare could think to do was move to support Alice just in case to make sure she wouldn't fall. Jasper seems to nod as thanks.

“M-maybe I should steer clear then.” Clare shrugs and nods her head at Jasper who eyes flicker to Alice intently as if waiting for her to become responsive again.

“Wait until they catch the animal or something...” she trails off watching Alice’s eyes focus as if she were watching something play inside her head.

“Promise you will.” Alice suddenly demands her eyes shifting to gaze cohesively at Clare as she snaps out of her daze.

“I promise” Clare sooths Alice and glances from her to Jasper who’s body becomes more ridged and strained as more time passes. He seems antsy for some reason Clare chalks it up to concern and rips her eyes away from him to give Alice a reassuring smile.

“Thank you” Alice says solemnly it’s the first time Clare has seen her so muted, the normally bubbly personality seems to have dropped. Before either Clare or Jasper can ask what is wrong Alice is rushing forward to the next segment of the greenhouse pulling Clare along with her. Jasper follows.

It falls silent between the three of them as they casually walk, the silence is somewhat comfortable. Clare has some pressing questions about why Alice seemed so different but decides to keep it to herself. She didn’t need to know everything about the girl, even though she desperately want to. Alice Cullen and the rest of the family deserved to not be pestered all the time. So they continue in silence as for a few minutes however Alice was never one for long bouts of not talking so, she brakes it with a question

“So what’s your favorite flower?” Alice asks, her voice is bright and high again, like the melody of a flute. Clare feels relief wash though her at the sound.

“Already playing twenty questions again?” Clare hums humorously nudging Alice with her shoulder, but it does nothing but make Clare’s arm sting. That was going to bruise.

“Shh just answer!” Alice presses with a slight pout puckering her lips and it’s just too cute to ignore. Clare wonders if Alice had ever used her charms for evil because she could wrap anyone around her little finger.

“Well I’m not really sure.” Clare muses honestly for a moment her face twisting in concentration “I guess it would have to be a Waterlily” Clare decides with a confident nod “What about you two?” Clare wonders.

“Jade Vine! It’s a really vivid turquoise bundle of flowers” Alice responds immediately with a dreamy look in her eye

“Oh wow I’ve never heard of it, where is it from?” Clare asks tilting her head in slight confusion, it seemed like a very exotic choice but knowing Alice it was probably something spectacular.

“The Philippines. It’s so beautiful, I’d love to show it to you sometime” Alice gushes

“A trip to the Philippines? I’m in when are we going?” Clare laughs in amusement at her joke.

“You want to?” Alice blinks as if caught off guard which didn’t seem to happen often judging from her bewildered expression.

“Sure” Clare laughs “Why not.”

“It can be arranged” Alice giggles a skip in her step and Clare is not sure if it’s a joke or not with the amount of conviction Alice gives the statement. But before she can ask Alice turns to Jasper expectantly.

“What about you Jasper?” Alice prompts with a hand gesture to signify that it was his turn to talk.

“Yeah what’s your favorite flower?” Clare wonders fingers absentmindedly feeling the waxy leaves of a plant as her eyes glance towards him.

“Night-blooming cereus. It’s a cactus flower that only blooms at night.” Jasper answers tight lipped and strained. Alice’s smile fades slightly and her eyes swell with sadness as she reaches back and gives his arm a tight squeeze. It seemed far too intimate for Clare to witness so she looks away and gives them a moment. The sight also tugs hard at something in her chest and she really didn’t want not analyze why.

“Wow you guys have some creative choices, I’ll have to step up my flower game.” Clare jokes as they come up towards a new set of plants.

“Oh hush your choice was just fine!” Alice hums “But I do wonder why?” Alice wonders aloud.

“Hm well, waterlilies were the first flowers I painted with watercolor. I went to the botanical gardens and felt inspired” Clare chuckles at the memory

“Oh so you’re an artist!” Alice exclaims excitedly

“I wouldn’t call myself an artist. It’s just a hobby.” Clare brushes off the comment with a shrug

“Jasper paints too. You should come over our house and see his work sometime! It’s amazing!” Alice gushes happily at her idea.

“Alice” Jasper warns stiffly but the lithe girl ignores him with a wave of her hand and presses Clare with her eyes.

“Well do you want to?” Alice hums as she squeezes her arm lightly an expectant look on her face. Clare feels a bit of anxiety rush thought her not knowing how to respond but thankfully it fades just as fast as it came, leaving Clare to sigh contently

“Sure I’d love to sometime” She tails off before looking up at Jasper with a shy smile “I’d love to see your work if it’s not too much of a bother. Seeing other people’s art is inspiring.” Clare confesses. She could see that he was hesitant to agree but something spurs her to keep pressing.

“I could also bring some of my stuff if you’re interested.” Clare offers “Though there not that great, again it’s just a hobby.” She hopes that she didn’t press her luck too much.

Jasper closes his eyes as if slightly annoyed but the small smile that pulls at his lips gives him away as he responds “Alright.” Jasper hesitantly agrees.

“Yes. Perfect!” Alice squeals as they walk passed Mr. Banner who is talking animatedly about compost as he fills a glass with compost tea. Mistakenly he gives one of the teenage boys the cup of it.

Clare, Alice and Jasper hear Mr. Banner yell as one of the boys gets the bright idea to drink it. Leaning down and tilting her head towards Alice “Ugh Neanderthals.” Clare whispers with a toothy smile Alice follows suite with a pretty smile of her own. From behind them Jasper smirks amusedly as they walk towards the exit leaving the warmth for the cold.

“What now?” Clare asks pursing lips in contemplation

“There’s a small shop we spotted as we drove up” Alice remarks pointing to where other students gather

“No way, let’s check it out. I wonder if they make their own soaps!” Clare cheers excitedly while Alice giggles at her enthusiasm before linking her arm with Jaspers so they are all walking together.

Unlike the greenhouses, which are practical for their job but look rather rundown form the outside, the little shop is stylish. The front door is inset in a wall of glass allowing people to see directly into the shop easily. The rest of the building is made up dark brickwork and a simple tiled roof and is all surrounded by blossoming bushes. It looks rustic in that small town family owned business type of way and the inside is even more homely. Old carved wooden tables display various bundles of fresh flowers and potted plants. Most popularly succulents and roses, but there are also some aloe plants and small cacti that are mixed within them. Gardening items decorating the side wall to the left and on the back wall are sets of candles, soaps and oils.

“Whoa this place is nice” Clare comments amazed as her eyes flicker around the room eyes scanning over the plants as she makes her way towards the back wall, breaking away from her two companions excitedly.

The back wall arrangement is sorted by several different scents and sizes of soap and Clare eyes them happily with an appreciative hum. Some are vibrant colors and others are plain with bits of flowers swirled within them. Thinking of her mother she searches first for a lilac scented bar and smiles when she lifts it toward her nose. It was the perfect birthday present.

“Find anything?” Alice questions as she slides up beside Clare who nods and shows Alice the lilac soap.

“Yeah, for my mom.” Clare answers as she scans over the other scents and picks up a honeysuckle cube soap and brings it to her nose to sniff. It’s pleasantly sweet.

Alice smiles and lets her fingers brush over the wax squares silently. They look over some candles and move towards the small potted plants. Alice’s eyes are drawn to a particular teal succulent but doesn’t move to take it. Clare notices and watches as Alice tints her head with a sigh and moves towards a stack of tourist sweaters. Clare follows her with her eyes and notices that Jasper isn’t anywhere near them and looks around the store. His blonde curls are nowhere in sight as she scans over the other patrons. He seems to have left the store, and something in Clare becomes extremely distressed at not seeing him. She bites her lip at the strange feeling hoping it will pass. It doesn’t. Clearing her throat Clare moves towards Alice.

“Where’s Jasper?” Clare wonders as she browses over the clothes rack trying to play it off as uninterested, it comes out a little more desperate then she hoped and she can’t help but wince.

“He just went outside the scents in here are a bit too strong for him” Alice supplies simply, not commenting on Clare’s desperation. She breathe a sigh of relief.

“Ah gotcha.” Clare nods and moves towards another display feeling less frazzled knowing he was still near. “It’s also a bit overwhelming for me too so I’m going to step out” Alice admits her nose scrunching in displeasure.

“Flowers are a Cullen weakness, who would have thought?” Clare jokes as she watches her turn to leave

“Maybe.” She sings over her shoulder “We’ll meet you outside” Alice calls back as Clare waves

“Okay” Clare calls back before turning back to the wall.

Once Alice is out of sight Clare quickly grabs a small bluish teal succulent that Alice had been eying and notices a particularly cute cacti. It reminds her of Jasper and she grabs it too with a small chuckle, it wouldn’t flower but it would still serve its purpose. A gift for them, they had been so kind to her she felt it was only fair to treat them even if it was small. Quickly securing her purchases after paying she starts to walk out and notices Alice and Jasper talking in hushed tones. Jasper is leaning up against the wall while Alice faces him with an expectant look on her face. Clare feels a bit guilty for eavesdropping but can’t help herself, she’s just too curious.

“You need to tell her. It will only get more dangerous the longer you wait.” Alice sounds serious, more serious than before, the tone is grave. Her eyes are colder then Clare had ever seen them and she realizes that Alice was just as terrifying as the others, she just hid it extremely well.

“No.” is Jaspers simple reply completely unaffected by Alice’s changed demeanor he almost seems amused with the change. She’s like a wild firecracker and he seems to be the fuse.

“Jasper, stop being so stubborn” Alice commands while stomping her foot for more emphasis, it would have been cute if she hadn’t sounded so angry.

Jasper rolls his eyes at the whining in and crosses his arms tightly. Anger seems to roll off him in waves as he speaks “It’s not your place to tell me what to do. You already forfeited that right.”

“I can when I know what will happen if you don’t.” Alice reasons putting her hands on his arms to try and sooth him, but he pulls away

“You’re visions are subjective. They don’t always come true.” Jasper grunts shaking his head in annoyance. Clare narrows her eyes at the word visions, she wonders what he could possibly be talking about?

“Then leave.” Alice offers simply with a shrug

“You know I can’t.” Jasper hisses eyes filled with burning resentment, its white hot and terrifying but Alice doesn’t seem to be effected.

“Then you need to tell her. Somethings coming.” Alice whispers, it sounds like an omen. Like a switch Jaspers face imminently twist to concern and desperation before he clenches his jaw and steadies himself.

“What did you see?” Jasper demands eyes scanning over Alice’s searching for something in her eyes and Clare leans out just a bit more to look as well but as a chilly gust of wind blows her hair in their direction they pull away from each other as if burned.

“Clare, you ready?” Alice asks her perfect smile back in place while Jasper scowls at the interruption. Immediately Clare feels like an outsider, like she interrupted an important conversation and feels guilt crawl up her throat

“Y-yeah” Clare croaks with a nod. Jasper pushes off the wall and shoves his hands into his pockets, he pointedly shifts his eyes away from the two of them.

“Great, let’s go then” Alice cheers leading the way back towards the other students but something feels off. There is a tense atmosphere between the two adopted siblings that only seems to get worse the longer they walk.

“So, I got you guys something” Clare smiles hoping to quell the silence since Alice has yet to herself “It’s a thank you for hanging out with me since Bella ditched me.” Clare chuckles

“Really? You didn’t have to.” Alice gasps and claps her hands happily

“I know but wanted to and I mean it’s not much but you said your favorite flower was teal so I got you that succulent you were eyeing and a cacti for you Jasper. To commemorate our friendship…I mean if you want to be friends” Clare smiles and awkwardly hands the two of them their gifts.

Jasper’s pinched brow softens as he reaches for the small plant and his anger seems to evaporate replaced with that same soft expression in the greenhouse. Her heart swells at just the sight and the tension in her shoulders eases.

“Thank you.” Jasper whispers as a genuine affectionate smile lighting up his face at the gift. Small crinkles appear at the edges of his eyes and the smile makes small dimples appear on his smooth skin. It’s absolutely charming. His eyes swell with pure contentment and what looks like pride and it throws her off guard. She stares at him awestruck amazed that she could bring that expression to his face. She thought he was attractive before, but seeing him like this reminds her of an elegant archangel.

“Y-you’re welcome” Clare smiles back at him filled with so much joy it feels like she’s overflowing. Her cheeks flush hot like the heat of a fire as she tries to focus on walking without tripping over herself with how blissfully light she feels. It thankfully dulls so she can actually walk straight, but she still feels warm and happy as they walk together.

Once they are back at the greenhouses they pass other students who are goofing off around a large compost trough to get to the buses. Clare notices in the distance Edward and Bella conversing and it looks a bit heated. At least with the way Edward is looking at Bella, eyes intense and blazing.

“Oh, that doesn’t look too good.” Clare sighs eyes trained on Bella’s form and Jasper seems to grunt in agreement.

“Don’t worry it’ll be fine, I think.” Alice reassures she walk closer to the pair. Jasper and Clare share a look before following after the pixie. When they make it over to Bella and Edward they only catch the tail end of the conversation.

“You think I regret saving you?” Edward clarifies with a hard expression and even harder eyes.

“I can see that you do, I don’t know why” Bella confesses in despair as she looks into his hard eyes.

“You don’t know anything” Edward argues in a condescending tone moving slightly forward to glare down at the brunette. It’s definitely an intimidation tactic but Bella holds her ground and doesn’t take a step back. Clare is proud she’s standing up for herself.

Alice rushes forward breaking away from her two companions to intervene “Hi!” Alice greets Bella with a smile, leaving Jasper and Clare to stand awkwardly beside one another. Clare glances up at him as he glances down at her for the third time today. It feels a bit awkward without Alice as their mediator but still feeling calm from earlier Clare smiles brightly at him.

“I trust Alice but this doesn’t look like it’ll end very well.” Clare murmurs Jasper huffs a small laugh through his nose as they watch. He seems to agree.

“Are you going to be riding with us?” Alice wonders with a cheery voice and dazzling smile but Edward is having none of it.

“No our bus is full.” Edward bites, cutting the conversation short and moves to smack the bus doors rudely. He doesn’t even spare a glance back as the bus doors open.

“Yep.” Clare mumbles before pulling away from Jasper towards Bella who looks very upset. Alice has the decency to look guilty at the way her brother acts and gives Clare a sad smile as she boards behind Edward. Jasper is quick to follow.

“Come on, he’s not worth your time.” Clare sighs and drags Bella away from the Cullen's bus towards their own.

Bella doesn’t talk the whole ride back to school.

“Mom I’m home.” Clare calls it echoes throughout the house but there is no answer. She double checks the driveway and sighs when she notices her mom’s car is gone. Ever since her mom started her job down at the diner the house was mostly left empty. Clare lets out an exaggerated sigh and flops down on the couch letting her bag fall to the floor in a messy heap. Laying there for a few minutes she stares blankly up at the ceiling fan that spins slowly above her.

She tries to keep her thoughts away from the field trip but it was useless, no matter what she tried. Alice was her friend, at least she hoped the girl felt the same, so she felt a bit guilty for wanting to pry into her life. Whatever happened to Alice in that dreamlike state, it seemed to really bother her. Clare wanted to know why, why she seemed troubled, why they were so secretive and what the hell did Jasper mean by visions.

It really didn’t add up, leaving her sourly confused and wondering. There was also the ass hat Edward Cullen. Clare just couldn’t get the way Edward had treated Bella out of her head. What the hell was wrong with him anyway? He was being an absolute dick for no reason. It just didn’t make sense because Bella was such a sweet girl. It boiled Clare’s blood to see her treated that way, she didn’t deserve it. How could someone so beautiful be so rude and un-charming? She really didn’t know what drew Bella in.

**_Okay that was a lie._ **

The Cullen's really did have an allure to them, like singing sirens whose sweet melody’s tempted you into the inky abyss of a water grave. Even Alice. She was perhaps the most dangerous of them all because she was far more approachable then the rest. Though Emmett probably would be too if it wasn’t for his massive and intimidating stature and the fact that Rosalie would totally bite your head off if you tried to approach, and people did try. In all honesty Clare could respect Rosalie, Jasper and Edward for keeping their distance. It’s just did Edward really have to be a massive tool?

Not wanting to dwell on the Cullen's any further, Clare sits up and grabs her bag from the floor before heading upstairs to put it away. Her room is still an empty husk posing as a teenager’s room. It’s a bit depressing really. With a sigh Clare flings her bag onto her rumpled bed and it lands with a slosh. Clare just stands in the middle of her room he hands on her hips as her eyes roaming around.

It’s deadly quiet in the house, even from here she can hear the small rumbling of rain on the roof and the mild howl of the wind. Closing her eyes her thoughts immediately drift back towards the Cullen's.

“Ugh” She groans and opens her eyes to roll them. She hates how focused she is on the small family and shakes her head to try and dislodge them from her brain. It only succeeds in giving her whiplash.

Deciding that it was pointless to let her mind wonder aimlessly she moves towards her desk and pulls out her sketch book, perhaps some drawling would keep her find from straying.


	5.  Reluctance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the long wait for an update. I work retail and if you have ever worked retail during the holidays you know how busy it gets, plus I'm going to College online at the same time so its a bit crazy haha. I've been working on this chapter  
> little by little and I'm so happy to finally have it out. I like doing these small chapters behind the scenes of Cullen life but it's mostly Jaspers thoughts, opinions and confliction. 
> 
> Anyway like always kudos, comments and constructive criticism welcome <3
> 
> Ps: I did an edit to the chapter I felt that it was a bit rushed so I hope you like the edits I've made <3

**Reluctance**

Jasper sits in his bedroom, his elbow rests on the windowsill with his cheek pressed into his palm. He stares down at the small round bulb of his new cactus plant. It sits just to his left, at the window nearest to the makeshift bed. Jasper had reasoned that it was the only space in the room that wasn’t littered with books and allowed at least the minimum amount of sunlight the plant needed. In reality, he just wanted to keep his gift close to him, but would never readily admit it.

His honey eyes linger on the small plant for a few passing moments in brief wonder before his eyes flicker away and towards the vast greenery outside his window. From his perch he could see the small clearing that made up the Cullen backyard. It mostly housed Esme’s flower garden, she loved to replant one every time they moved and this had been her best work yet.

Several colorful flowers were planted meticulously in spiraled rows around a small pond that sat in the center of the backyard. The first flower is a small lavender bud of verbena that encircles the pods lip, the next row houses rhododendrons the color of deep magenta with a softer pink interspersed to be less harsh on the eyes. After the pink is a yellow buttercup followed last with patches of white baby’s breath. The pops of color look beautiful against the harsh green background of tall pines and wet grasses. Large rocks line the edges of the flowers mostly to remind Emmett to not stomp all over the place. At the edge of the clearing are a few recently planted camellia bushes, Jasper knows because he had helped Esme plant them. He liked helping Esme plant her flowers since all of the others were busy or found it boring. Jasper had a lot of respect for someone who could create such a beautiful landscape. But it wasn’t just the backyard that Esme loved to decorate.

An elegant stone path curled its way around the center grouping of flowers and leads towards a small wooden bridge that crosses over the nearby river. If one were to cross it they would find a trail that leads a mile deeper into the forests, leading to a modern gazebo. The gazebo itself is a simple rectangular structure made of old dark oak. The roof is covered in various vines of honeysuckle that dangle off the edges creating floral curtains. The walls of the gazebo are often closed because of the rain and because the inside is furnished with a comfortable couch, a few chairs and pillows. The small structure went unused, like most of the things in the house, but Jasper liked to escape there sometimes to paint and to just get away from everyone. _Clare would have loved it._

Forcefully pulling his thoughts away from that train of thought, Jasper notes that the house had been quiet for some time since the small group of them had gotten back. It was so quiet that he could actually clearly hear the rushing water from the river just near the house, which often didn’t happen. It was usually drowned out by everyone’s voices and the even louder emotions that danced around Jasper like incessant buzzing bees. 

Apparently, the rest of the family had went out hunting earlier in the day while Jasper, Alice and Edward were out on the Bio field trip. The hunting group had yet to come back leaving the house eerily quiet, which suited Jasper just fine. It gave him a much needed reprieve from Emmett’s constant need to spar, Rosalie’s nagging about how he was going to ruin everything, and of course Esme’s worried eyes. 

Carlisle was the only one who remained indifferent, almost clinical when addressing Jasper’s concerns of his mate bond problem. Carlisle was a man of science after all so, giving him this challenge had ignited a prideful fire in their father figure. He wanted to figure things out, and Jasper couldn’t blame him. The mate bond was one of the weirdest mysteries in vampire society and Carlisle always loved a good intellectual puzzle. This one would be hard to crack. Jasper could also tell Carlisle didn’t want to pressure him into continuing further with the bond, which he was extremely grateful for. Jasper was still adamant about trying to reverse it.

He just didn’t think it was right to blindly follow some hidden primal calling just because the beast inside him had craved the human’s attention. It felt wrong, barbaric really and weren’t the Cullen’s trying to get away from there barbaric trendies by becoming vegetarians? By that logic alone, wasn’t it reasonable for him to hate being pulled by his desire? Wasn’t it second nature to hold resentment for the bond because he knew if it weren’t for the strange magnetic pull he wouldn’t have given Clare a second glance? 

He had been extremely happy in his relationship with Alice, they were a blissfully married couple, they understood each other and though there were things that weren’t always perfect he didn’t mind. They didn’t have to be perfect just as long as they loved each other and he still loved her. Even if every part of him was saying he shouldn’t it was hard to let the years of love he felt for the lithe little pixie go so easily. However, he could feel it slipping from his grasp, as if the love he felt for Alice was slowly evaporating. 

He wanted to hate Clare for it. He wanted to despise the way she had unknowingly ruined his life, how she had singlehandedly broken down his defenses with a single smile. He wanted so desperately to loathe her. But why the hell did she have to be so likeable?

He knew it wasn’t just the bond thing, Clare was just genuinely likable. He had seen the way she treated Alice, who was often avoided because of her powers. Many humans found her behavior extraordinarily odd which Jasper understood, to an extent. Being vampires already had people cautious to approach them. So with Alice’s added gift it made her the weirdest of the unusual Cullen children which came at a price.

By nature Alice was a social creature, she loved to dote on, and show affection towards anyone willing to give her the time of day. But even though Alice was always bubbly and happy Jasper knew the truth. Alice Cullen was extremely lonely. Jasper could feel the loneliness waft off when she watched the human’s converse easily and happily with each other and though all the Cullen family members loved each other, it wasn’t the same. Alice and Rosalie got along just fine, Alice could honestly get along with most, but Rosalie was aloof and preferred to stick to Emmett’s side. Esme was more of a mother then a friend, and though Alice could talk to her about most things again it wasn’t the same. This left Alice completely unfulfilled, especially at school. They were all the beautiful outcasts that no one bothered to interact with because some part of them knew they were dangerous. But even after all the rumors, abnormal interactions, and the obvious danger there mere prescience induced Clare seemed to find Alice, all of them really, even more fascinating in spite of, or maybe because of, their strange tendencies. 

At first Jasper thought it malicious, much like his siblings but Clare was just strangely accepting. Accepting but also curious, too curious.

It didn’t take a Nero physicist to see that the Cullen's were strange, Jasper knew that wholeheartedly. But Clare was very perceptive, perhaps it was because the bond or with the amount of time she was spending with Alice. Either way, Clare had been asking all the right questions, and that was a big problem. She was tactful about her questioning, never pushing too hard, always trying to be nonchalant. Simple questions that could lead into complicated answers, answers that Clare would store away in her mind. 

The questioning itself had mostly pertained to their diet and the way they spoke, which would have seemed fairly mundane if they weren’t blood sucking monsters. Alice had slipped up when talking about her gift, she had been so used to talking with her family and no one else that she often forgot to alter her word usage. Jasper had also slipped up when talking about the attacks happening in the woods. Clare had noticed immediately. Her perception was very concerning.

Thankfully Edward had been keeping an eye on her thoughts when he wasn’t preoccupied with cracking Bella Swan of her secrets. From what Edward had gathered, Clare was keen enough to figure them out if she kept on watching. A small part of Jasper was prideful of his mates capabilities, but the rest of his logical mind went on high alert, she was far too clever for her own good. However, she wasn’t the first human to suspect something about them. In most cases the humans would lose interest in the family after the novelty wore off, other times even though the humans were far from reaching the actual truth they were coming far too close for comfort, which ultimately lead to them moving on.

This time it wouldn’t be so simple. 

Not when Edward was obsessed with Bella, not when Rosalie was admit about not leaving, not when Alice was so excited to have two new friends on the horizon and certainly not when Jasper knew his mate was here. There were too many things anchoring them to Forks. 

Too many loose ends.

Which is why Jasper was pushing for the mate bond to be broken, they needed to get out of Forks as soon as possible with as little damage as possible. Needed to cut ties from the two humans that were the cause of the trouble in the first place. 

There had always been a purpose in keeping to themselves, they were all aware of the risks of allowing humans too close. But Alice didn’t seem to care that she was breaking the unspoken rule which endangered all of them. Edward and Rosalie had agreed that staying away from Clare and Bella was the best option because it was an option that kept them all from exposure. But even though Edward was on their side, Jasper could tell that Edward was having second thoughts. Edward had been filled with confliction after the car incident and wanted to desperately to reach out to Bella Swan. He was teetering on the edge of joining Alice over the deep end, not satisfied with just watching her sleep anymore.

In all honesty, he really couldn’t blame either Alice or Edward for wanting more even if he thought it was detrimental to their survival. Jasper hated to admit it but staying away from Clare was one of the hardest things he’s done in 50 years, second only to leaving the taste of human blood behind for good.

  
The bond made it harder to resist, Clare was just so vibrant amongst the sea of monotony in the school. She was like a bright beacon in the grey and he always seemed drawn to her light. She was the type of person who treated people with dignity even if those people didn’t particularly deserve it. She was extremely loyal, standing up for Alice even before she knew her and always greeted everyone with a smile and a wave. Even he got a smile after he had all but glared, snarled and wished her gone for the last two weeks. She had a witty sense of humor that always made his lip twitch up in a smile, he often had to force himself to keep his expression neutral.

All of that and she was his stunning mate.

Jasper groaned deep in his throat. He couldn’t deny that he found Clare impeccably beautiful, especially basked in the bright hot lights in the greenhouse. Her pale skin had shined healthy as if kissed by a mist of morning dew as she stared intently at the grouping of passionflowers. She was oblivious to his wondering eyes. 

He stared at her wide clear eyes that rivaled the greenery that had been around them. Watched enraptured as she gazed at the flowers softly, pettle pink lips puckered in a puzzled pout examining the new mysterious plant. The fine hairs of her soft wispy lashes kissing her cheeks as she inhaled the sweet scent of the passion flower. A single curl had fallen into her eyes when she had leaned down and he craved to reach out and pull it away.

He had reached out to do just that, not realizing that he had walked closer because he had been completely enraptured in that moment. Immediately he had reprimanded himself in his head for giving into impulse so easily. It had been reckless of him, he always had to keep himself restrained because her scent was intoxicating. He was just extremely glad she wasn’t his singer or she would have been long dead by now. When he was that close, he could smell the silky sweetness of fresh apple on her skin mixed with the underlying cut of her sweet thick blood. His throat burned even when he had spoken briefly too her about the flower she had been so keen on watching. He had craved to breathe her in, craved to let his nose skim the hollow column of her throat and felt the ache of need in his teeth to bite. He wanted to mark her as his, _needed_ to mark her as his. 

He hated himself for it.

Hated how the bond grew stronger each day his eyes had flickered over to her during lunch and in the parking lot. Hated that her scent alone could pull the beast inside him to the forefront. Hated that he needed to solidify the bond with a mark. Why did she have to be so special?

Why couldn’t it have been Alice?

Even when Clare had given him the dumb cactus plant he felt elated at receiving the smallest bit of her affection. Absolute utter joy had sung bright inside him at the simple mundane gift and judging by her extreme reaction, face lighting up along with her shaky steps, he had apparently projected. That wasn’t good _at all_. Projecting was not something to play around with, he knew that all too well from his years in Maria’s coven.

In truth, he had been unknowingly projecting towards her since the morning, having spawned from Mike Newton. Jasper knew he shouldn’t have let his emotions get out of control but jealousy had shot icily down his spine when that _petulant boy_ had sauntered over to his mate. Even if Mike’s intentions were solely set on Bella Swan, Jasper found it annoyingly irritating that it was so easy for the boy to interact with Clare unlike himself. It ticked him off. 

Jasper would never able to talk to her as easily, so casually. He had never envied a human more than in that moment, much to his displeasure. But when Newton had the gull to disrespect her in front of him, all other emotions were swept clean and all that appeared in their wake was anger. It manifested deep from the pit of his stomach, cutting though everything like acid. How dare that human boy just ignore her, how dare he treat her second rate, like she didn’t exist. She deserved respect, and he was going to make Mike Newton pay. The anger festered like an illness inside him till all he could see was red.

It was only when Alice and elbowed him in the side with enough force that would snap a human in half and told him to knock it off did he realize what he had done. In his blind rage, Clare Robertson had stormed away from her friends. He had thought he had mastered control over himself, apparently Clare was showing him just how wrong he was. 

Though he was glad he only seemed to project towards her, charging her mood with murderous intent and not everyone else’s. That was something to note, perhaps it was another bond mechanism. He would have to inform Carlisle.

Jasper sighs into his hand as he swipes his hair back away from his eyes, it’s a very human action but today he was feeling a bit more human than usual. Especially with the added stress of his spiraling emotions that seemed to switch from one end of the spectrum to the other without warning. He needed to work on his control but for now, he just wanted to relax and there were really only two things that kept him calm. A quality quirly and painting his frustrations.

The first option was void if he wanted to stay inside, Esme didn’t like him smoking in the house and hated how the sent would waft through the air and settle into the furniture. He understood her concerns and even though he could have smoked out the window he didn’t want to disrespect her rules. Esme was the one who built the house after all so it was only right.

After a few moments of his eyes scanning mindlessly over the backyard debating whether to go outside to smoke or to paint inside, Jasper moves to slide the window open. The air is brisk but doesn’t bother him as the wind gently blows his hair. He had decided that painting would be the lesser of the two evils, the smell of paint was easier to get out of a room than smoke after all.

Shrugging off his blue button down and toeing off his boots, so he’s only dressed in a pair of washed out blue jeans, he lets the cool air wash over his exposed chest. He never really felt comfortable painting with the constricting fabric of a shirt, it limited the movement of his arms. Actually, most of the clothes he wore to school, curtesy of Alice, were always stuffy and hugged him tightly. There were his bite marks that he had to take into consideration as well when dressing, which led to him always being completely covered up. Humans had a bit of a hard time seeing them but just to be safe, he was always advised to wear clothes that would cover all the densely scared areas, mostly his neck and arms. But at home he was free to wear baggy t-shirts and pants along with his favorite leather jacket. 

At school, the things he liked to wear were just not going to work so Alice had taken in upon herself to dress him up. He was just glad he was allowed to keep his cowboy boots even if Alice hated them.

Jasper smirks to himself, he had fought her tooth and nail to keep them in his wardrobe. Apparently Alice didn’t think they were fashionable enough and had tried to convince him to wear the flashy designer boots she had bought. But the choices were always embroidered with fancy designs, unneeded embellishments, and in bright garish colors. He was far fonder of sturdy dark brown leathers with very few embellishments. He was a simple man, or rather creature, after all. 

Before he lets his mind wonder more, he reminds himself with a click of his tongue that he was going to do something more productive then remember the past. Quickly moving towards the closet near the door to grab a canvas, he places it on the easel that he had set near the window. With a few tweaks to the easels positioning, Jasper moves to grab a few tubes of paint when he hears a knock on his door. 

_Her timing was always impeccable._

He knows its Alice immediately just by scent alone, she always smelt like wildflowers in the spring time. Soft and floral like a cool breeze on the wind and it had always made Jasper feel at home. Now it only filled his mouth with ash especially after she decided to distance herself. He really didn’t want to talk to her after today, not after the argument at the soap shop.

Unfortunately, he could never truly deny her anything, even now. He had always felt extremely indebted to her for saving him from his wondering nomad lifestyle which was riddled with sorrow and regret. That alone was enough for him to concede to most of her demands, just not this one. There was also the fact that Alice’s steely determination tinted the air around her and he could tell she was not going to take no for an answer. He could practically see it even with the door blocking her from his sight.

“Can I come in?” The sweet singing voice of Alice calls for him, the sound used to make his undead heart sing, now it just filled him with regret. 

“It’s technically your room too.” Jasper grunts and squeezes a few tubes of paint directly onto the canvas. Sometimes he liked to paint realistically, finding that birds were his favorite to paint as they often represented freedom, something that he felt he didn’t possess. Other times, like now, he just felt like throwing some color around to get out his frustration. It was very therapeutic to watch the color mix and spatter into different patterns.

“Right.” Alice nods to herself as she opens the door and is greeted to the sight of Jaspers scarred back. His skin is a patchwork of silvery scars that glisten in the dim light of the room, half crescents and deep teeth impressions are the most glaringly dominant feature of is body. There are thousands of them crisscrossing the wide span of his back, down past the waist of his jeans and up the nape of his neck disappearing into his hair. These were the marks of a battle scared warrior and none of the vampires who had faced him survived. She watches as one of his long corded arms reaches for a pallet knife and tucks it into the back pocket of his jeans. His arm is stitched together by the same silvery bite-marks and Alice can’t help but hesitate at the sight of all of them at once. Alice had always been intimidated by the scars and today was no different. 

“There somethin’ you want or are you just gonna keep starin’ at ‘em?” Jasper wonders looking over his shoulder watching her eyes flicker over his form. She’s leaning against the doorway her face a stony mask of indifference, but he can feel the twinge of fear and a whole lot of pity wafting off her. The pity grates against his skin like nails on a chalkboard and the fear, well that just makes him more depressed.

“I’d be flattered if I didn’t know you better.” Jasper chuckles but there is no joy in his tone as he meet her eyes over his shoulder. They watch each other for a long minute. They both already know how she feels about his scars.

“You know me very well Jazz” Alice smiles gorgeously at him and he wishes it still had the effect used to, her smile alone would have brightened his gloomy mood. Instead it only makes it worse. Her smile is tainted now, tainted by the betrayal.

“Mm. I do,” Jasper grunts with a frown “Shoulda known you’d come here eventually.” He tries to distract himself from the conversation by avoiding her gaze, hoping Alice would take the hint. He knew that it was never going to be the case.

“You’re right. So, let’s talk about you and Clare.” Alice finally moves into the room she once called her own, as she looks around she sees the transformation starting, it’s turning into the room she had seen in her visions. Most of her things are in the guest room, lately she had been staying there to give Jasper some space. 

“I already said no.” Jasper hums turning his head back towards his canvas to run is fingers though a glob of yellow paint in his frustration. He had always hated the impersonal use of brushes, he'd much rather use his hands to create an image from the wet paint. He never cared much for percision with art, it was the only thing in his exsistance that didn't call for his percise attention.Thats why it was always so relaxing.

“Why?” Alice questions a hit of irritation evident in her tone, Jasper ignores it opting to let his fingers trail over the canvas lightly. 

“You know why. We can’t risk exposure _again_. We already have to deal with one human. I let Bella go for you. I can’t do it a second time.” His tone was harsh and cold. It was true though, two humans knowing about them was a risk Jasper didn’t want to take. It didn’t matter that she was his mate, he would soon fix that issue with the help of Carlisle. 

“Jasper, you don’t know what I saw.” Alice notes cryptically as she looks around the room, taking note of a few of her things she would have to grab. She moves to lean against the wall just to Jaspers left, her eyes still trailing over her things before settling on his fingers as they trace color over the canvas in random patterns. 

“You have persistently decided not to tell me about your visions. What makes you think I care now?” Jasper scoffs letting his fingers sweep an angry green streak across the canvas.

“You wanted to know earlier.” Alice points out her lips twisting into a sour frown at his jab. It stung but she understood why he had said it, he felt betrayed by her decision. 

“Well, I’ve changed my mind.” Jasper sighs exacerbated, it had been true that he wanted to know about her vision, but at this point he was fed up with talking and thinking about the human who had turned his world upside down the minute he laid eyes on her.

“Jasper, this isn’t only about you. It’s about all of us, and Clare.” Alice argues eyes once again trailing over his scared body, another tiny wave of fear hits her as the tendons of his arm flex with his shift in movement as he continues to work on his painting.

“It doesn’t matter. I’m working with Carlisle to stop the bond. Once that’s dealt with our supposed problem will be solved.” Jasper shrugs moving back from his work to look over what he’s started to create before grabbing another tube of paint and smearing a glob of red into a corner.

“You can’t do that, she’s important.” Alice argues stepping closer crossing her arms defensively. He knows that Alice has become extremely close to Clare but really doesn’t understand why Alice was so admit that he go along with everything. It just seemed like their relationship, his and Alice’s, didn’t matter to her anymore. Then again she had known about Clare for a year. 

“No she’s not.” Even as Jasper speaks the words into existence Alice doesn’t believe them, and neither does he. He hates it. Hates that even though he **wants** Alice he _needs_ Clare, the confliction weighs heavily on his shoulders.

“What is wrong, she’s perfect!” Alice gasps as if she’s offended by his words and that ticks him off. He feels the start of bubbling anger in the pit of his stomach again with the ferocity of a thousand suns. Why the hell was she defending the person who was destroying them?

“No, you are.” Jasper growls in denial clawing his fingers into the red paint. He doesn’t mean for his nails to slip and rip the canvas but it’s hard to reign himself in. It tears with a loud ripping sound, part of it clatters uselessly to the floor. Jasper kicks it for good measure the slick paint smearing onto his foot.

“Jasper stop. I know she will make you happy why can’t you just accept her?” Alice hisses and stomps her foot, demanding him to follow her plan. Jasper turns away from his ruined painting with narrowed eyes set on his wife. 

“What do you want from me Alice? Huh? You want me to say that I’m happy you chose to give up on us?” Jasper growls throwing his hands in the air, excess paint flinging around the room. It lands in angry spatters on the walls, a few books and wooden floor. They both pay it no mind.

“Give up?” Alice questions with a raised eyebrow her lips twisting in confliction, eyes guilty.

Jasper laughs bitterly at her supposed cluelessness “You decided on your own that this was best for us, do I not get a say about _our_ relationship?” Jasper scoffs wiping some paint onto his pants, he doesn’t miss Alice’s grimace at messing up his clothing. “You’re my wife for fucks sake!”

“We weren’t going to work” Alice simply supplies with a sigh, she looks tired as her eyes fall towards the ground.

“You never even fucking tried.” Jasper accuses with a hiss and Alice’s head snaps up with a glare

“Of course I did. I was with you for fifty five years! You don’t think I loved you?” Alice snaps back her tone swimming with pain. “I let you go because I love you” she whispers.

“Stop.” Jasper growls, the words hit him square in heart. He can feel how genuine she is which only makes him feel worse. She thought that he was going to be happy without her but he didn’t know why. Why did she think she wasn’t the one he had wanted? She had been everything to him and he was holding out hope that after he fixed things they could go back to the way they were

The room becomes uncomfotably silent.

“She’s better for you.” Alice argues when he doesn’t say anything further, but it sounds more like an excuse to Jasper. 

“You don’t know that.” Jasper groans in frustration eyes snapping shut as he tried is best not to lash out verbally, all he wanted was his wife. Why did things always have to be so complicated?

“Of course I do!” Alice wines pointing to her head condescendingly as if she knew all the answers to the universe. 

“Fuck your stupid visions. I. Wanted. You!” Jasper screams trying to get it through to her thick skull, emphasizing each word to get the point across.

“I know what I did was right. You will be so happy.” Alice starts but Jasper is having none of her excuses and moves lightning fast to slam his hand with a crushing force into the wall beside her head causing it to crack. Bits of drywall and splintered wood fall to a clatter into a pile at their feet. Esme wouldn’t be pleased but at the moment Jasper couldn’t give a rat’s ass.

“You’re wrong Alice! All I needed was you. I didn’t want anyone else, there was nobody else.” His tone is genuine and heartfelt and Alice turns away from his eyes that are filled with absolute devastation.

“I wasn’t who you needed. I was just a fill in” Alice admits shaking her head.

“No you weren’t. _Not to me_.” Jasper admits sorrow evident in his tone as it fills the room with its heavy weight. Alice is a bit stunned to feel just how upset he is, she had thought he would be happy finally having someone who would understand him. Thought that once Clare was in the picture he would quickly become enraptured by her and finally find peace. However, with his varying emotions crushing her down, she started to doubt her decision. It was far too late now though, what's done is done.

“You think because you have these visions that you can dictate everyone’s fuckin’ life. But I never got a decision, did you ever think about what I would want? Just because some girl is supposedly perfect for me you completely give up? I would have always chosen you. Always.” He hisses sorrow twisting into blistering anger building as he continues “But you didn’t even give me a fucking choice.” His voice is booms as he yells, teeth bared ready to tear and eyes blazing black at the edges.

“I…I’m sorry.” Alice glairs trying to keep herself stable against his projected emotions and feels her own fear twisting her stomach. She knows that Jasper would never actually hurt her, still having him this close and showing his teeth makes her unbearably fearful. 

“It’s too late to be sorry. But the least you can do for me is let me make my own decision on dealing with Clare” Jasper grunts and moves to back off.

  
They stare at each other for a long while in silence, Jasper daring Alice to argue back. She doesn’t, instead she swallows back venom and clears her throat. She still needed to tell him about the vision whether he liked it or not. It was life or death.

“I saw Maria.” Alice whispers “It was only a flash but I saw her coming here for you.”

That name makes the venom pumping though him freeze, every part of him tightening up in defense. 

“What?” Jaspers tone turns pure ice as his fists clench tightly. “No, she wouldn’t. It would be suicide. She’s smarter than that.” Maria had visited the Cullen coven once before in Calgary, the encounter had ended with them uprooting and Jasper telling her to keep her distance and with his family, it wouldn’t make sense for her to seek him again. 

“There was a reason why she came to us in Calgary. She’s losing territories, fast.” Alice admits pursing her lips “She has been losing land for a while but has only recently been debating on coming to see if you will join her again.”

“When did you have the vision?” Jasper questions his military mind trying to analyze the possibilities and their options.

“Earlier today when we talked to Clare about her wanting to hike in the forest.” Alice is quick to supply, understanding that this was information he needed quickly.

“What exactly did you see?” Jasper questions his tone short and demanding, the treat of Maria making him reign in his mind. Maria was smart and she had plenty of newborns at her disposal but he knew that they wouldn't be trained as well as they used to be, she also wouldn’t be able to cart many with her. That gave them an edge. At most she could bring three or four newborns with her which he knew wouldn’t be easy but not impossible. 

Alice closes her eyes trying to recall what she had seen, she was thankful for her good memory as the images are pulled to the forefront of her mind.

“Maria asks to have a meeting with us and we oblige, she only has two guards with her and they all look like they haven't eaten in days. They want to keep the trip as short as possible. Maria tries to negotiate your return to her coven even asking if Edward and I would be willing to help. But she has no real leverage so the negotiation is going nowhere.” Alice pauses as she filters though the vision further. “C-Clare had hiked into our territory unknowingly that day. I don’t think it was her first time in the area. She seemed to know where she was heading.” Alice purses her lips as Jasper paces his room patiently listening.

“Clare trips and breaks her skin open on her palm, it’s only a minor wound but we all smell it.” Alice opens her eyes watching as Jasper light a cigarette, no longer worried about Esme’s rules. He needs to calm down because he feels an incessant pull towards finding Clare and bringing her to their home for safety. He needs to think, not let his mind be bogged down by the thought of her in danger.

“You know how good she smells Jazz.” Alice whispers her tone deadly serious, the normally bubbly vampire frowns at what she' seen. 

“Shit.” Jasper curses and inhales the smoke and holds it in his chest, he feels his anxiety skyrocket at the thought of Maria getting her claws into Clare. 

Alice can see how distressed he’s getting “Do you want me to stop?” She questions a worried expression filtering through her eyes, but at the hard look he gives her she knows he wants to know everything first. She understands.

“Keep going.” Jasper hisses between clenched teeth small streams of smoke filter though the gaps between his teeth. He looks like a rabid angry dog as he continues to pace the room.

“Well. Maria is able to grab her before any of us do and you immediately go on the defensive. It’s not hard for her to figure it out.”

“You told her to not go hiking. Did that change things?” Jasper wonders trying to think rationally even when every part of him is screaming at him to find and protect.

Alice bites her lip head tiling from side to side “Sort of.” Alice hums disgruntled 

“What do you mean sort of?” Jasper growls taking another much needed hit of tobacco but it doesn’t seem to be helping. His irritation only spikes at the new knowledge, fuck he needed to see Clare right now. 

“Maria will find out eventually.” Alice sighs moving to sit next on the makeshift bed leaning back to stair up at the ceiling impassively, she continues to filter though the flashes in her head. Some spaces are dark and blurry, others a crystal clear but don’t make sense. All she knew was that something was changing.

“How?” Jasper asks watching her unblinkingly

“Do you really want me to say how?” Alice hums reluctance evident in her tone it makes Jasper pause. What did she mean?

“Yes.” Jasper nods, he needed to know so he could figure out how to protect Clare.

“Maria wants you back. You were her best asset and she has been debating for a while about seeking you out again. It’s not if she comes, it’s when.” Alice begins twisting her lips in contemplation as if trying to figure out what to say next. “Your bond with Clare is already starting to pull you towards her. It’s inevitable that you will end up together and Maria, like you said, is smart. She will try to find something to barter with one way or another. She’s not above using someone to get what she wants. You know that far too well.” 

Jasper lets her words sink in mind going a mile a minute trying to figure out his best plan of action. He only had four options, one was tell Clare the truth and hope that she didn’t freak out or start telling people. Two trying to break their bond to move away, three trying to move even when bonded and, his least favorite four, he could go back to Maria willingly. Four was not an option he was willing to take, he couldn’t survive that way again, not after learning about this way of life. He also didn’t like option one of three, two was the only option he was willing to accept.

“Have you told anyone else...aside from Edward obviously?” Jasper sighs, a hint of bitterness in his words as he speaks Edward name. Alice ignores the sour tone in favor of picking up a few of her things, Jasper lets her without comment.

“Not yet, I was waiting till Carlisle and Esme get back.” Alice answers with a small sigh of her own.

“Great. Another family meeting.” Jasper grumbles before moving to sit on his bed, he feels emotionally exhausted and wishes not for the first time that he could just lay his head down and sleep the world away.

“Clare will be in extreme danger when Maria comes.” Alice remarks lightly trying to keep the conversation civil.

“Then we need to hurry up and figure out this bond thing and break it as soon as possible.” Is Jaspers reply wiping more paint off on his pants Alice wrinkles her nose at the action again, displeased.

“We don’t know how long that will take.” Alice tries to reason placing a comforting hand on his shoulder but Jasper shakes her off not wanting to listen to her lack of optimism

“We don’t know when Maria will come.” He reasons back

“She’s getting desperate Jasper.” Alice sighs as moves towards his door, letting him mull over the new information alone. 

_If Maria was willing to take on the whole Cullen clan just to get him…_

“I know.”


End file.
